Thawing Her Frozen Heart
by emeowi
Summary: Elsa, an uptight, perfect student, is going off to a fancy boarding school. She meets Jack Frost, a teenage hellion sent to the school to improve his naughty behaviour, which is impossible. What happens when a straight A, well behaved student falls for a troublemaker like Jack and he might like her back?
1. Chapter 1: Sisters

**Modern High school AU! My first ****fan fiction...Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa Arendelle stepped out of her baby blue car. It technically wasn't hers, but her parents Walt and Emma Arendelle were so rich, they usually were driven around in a sleek black limousine. They had no need for this 'simple eight-seater van'.

"Are we there yet? Or is this just another break?" Anna whined, as she popped a chocolate in her mouth.

"We're here." Elsa said and winked. "Stop eating chocolates, you'll get all hyper."

"Says you, who eats two boxes a day!" Anna stuck her tongue out. She jumped out of the car and the chocolates were forgotten.

"Why don't we head inside?" Elsa asked. "We want an early start and all."

"Oh my gosh Elsa! We are finally here! For the first time in forever I can get out of this car!" Anna quickly grabbed her luggage and bounced like a child who was given caffeine.

"Seems like someone's on a sugar rush." Elsa remarked as she calmly took her suitcases out of the trunk, a true contrast to her energetic sister.

"I wonder who will be in our dorm?! What if we aren't even sharing a dorm?" Anna asked. She looked worried, but she shouldn't worry. Anna was amazing at making friends, and she was very genuine, albeit slightly awkward.

"Don't panic." Elsa said. Elsa honestly was more worried than Anna could ever be, but she covered her emotions with a mask of ice. Elsa was viewed as someone who wasn't genuine because of her excellent composure. She would often ask everyone to leave her alone when she needed to focus, including Anna. "I'm sure something like 'different dorm rooms' can't separate me from my sister!"

After Elsa parked the car, she and Anna walked into the boarding school/high school.

"I'll miss Kai and Gerda..."Anna started to ramble on about their home, which Elsa wasn't too sad to leave. It seemed too big for Elsa's tastes. Too perfect. The marble Corinthian columns by the doors made it feel too much like a palace, and the lights were too dim and romantic for reading. It was still lonely: empty halls and rooms still remained even when there was a dinner party.

"..And I think Olaf is picking up your car tonight."Anna finished. "I don't think us Arendelles want to be seen in a dirty car."

"Wait, what?"Elsa asked.

"Olaf is picking up your car?"Anna seemed unaware that she was going to face the wrath of the Snow Queen. When Elsa was mad though, it was truly more scary. She seemed icy cold and deadly, but still quiet. No yelling or screaming. She had a freezing intensity that could freeze an entire kingdom. Burning would pale in comparison to Elsa's freeze effect.

"Mama and Papa said they would leave the car for us. And OLAF is coming to drive it back?!"

Olaf was a squat, short man who worked for Elsa's parents. Elsa would say was related to the Pillsbury Doughboy. Not that he was unpleasant, but he tended to get distracted easily and often crashed Elsa's car.

"...I guess they've changed their minds..?"

"They promised. That's unfair." Elsa's voice seemed like the biting cold of winter. "Olaf is probably going to crash it again and wreck it."

"Oh come on, Elsa. You aren't going to be mad over a car, are you?" Anna asked timidly. "Olaf means well...he's just easily distracted and has unrealistic goals."

"No." Elsa relaxed. "That was quite silly of me."

Anna brightened up again. "Good, because I really want to get to our dorm."

The two sisters walked towards the desk in awkward silence. It was silence that Elsa was used to, forced to stay up late to study in her own room, which seemed more like a locked prison cell at times. Her parents had good motives though for her...while Anna was allowed to do almost anything she wanted. Go shopping, have unplanned sleepovers, get dirty in the mud...while Elsa would be yelled at if she tried to do any of those things.

Elsa half-listened to Anna's rambling as they stood in line for the registration desk.

"Hello girls."The receptionist at the desk said. "May I have your name and age please?"

"I am Elsa Arendelle, and I am age 16."Elsa said gracefully.

She nodded and smiled at Elsa. "Snowflake Dormitory, dear. Down this hall, turn right, go left up the three flights of stairs. You are in Room 345." She handed Elsa a silver key that had a tag attached to it that said 'Room 345'.

Elsa waited for Anna to finish. Anna looked sad, because she wasn't with Elsa. She was with a girl called Merida, while Elsa was with Rapunzel, her cousin, and a girl called Astrid was also there.

"It's alright, at least you are in the next room!" Elsa cheered Anna up. Anna was very social, but desperately wanted to be with Elsa. Elsa stayed calm and reassuring, while she actually felt uncomfortable.

They walked out of the fancy foyer to the Snowflake Dormitory, which was spacious and clean.

'Hi guys!"A girl with long blonde hair smiled widely."Oh my gosh, is it really you Elsa?"

"Punzie!" Elsa hugged her cousin. "It's nice to see you!"

"I never see you guys! Anna!" Rapunzel pulled both of them into a crushing bear hug. "Did you know we are roommates, Elsa? I wish Anna could join us! Merida is really nice though, so she doesn't have to worry!"

Rapunzel prattled on about dormitories and classes, and how she is best friends with Merida, Hijack, and John, or something of the sort. Elsa stopped listening halfway through. She was tired of driving and wanted to settle in and relax.

"And we are here!" Rapunzel took her key and opened the door.

"Bye, Anna!" She said cheerily.

As she moved her luggage inside, Elsa hugged Anna and said, "I'll see you soon! Bye, Anna!"

"Bye!" Anna smiled. "I can't wait to meet everyone! See you soon!"

Elsa grabbed her luggage and went into the room, which had three beds, three desks, and a washroom. Rapunzel was almost unpacked by the time she said finally bye to Anna and promised to make friends. In the bed in the corner, a blonde girl with her bangs falling into her face was typing in her laptop.

"Hello!" Rapunzel said. "What's your name? I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie! This is Elsa, my cousin!"

"I'm Astrid."The girl said, sounding a bit bored. "Can you open the window? It's a bit warm in here."

Elsa opened the window and a gust of cold air blew into the warm room. Rapunzel shivered on contact with the wind.

"The cold never bothered me anyways." Elsa smiled as she stuck her head out the window and her bun got slightly messed up and her cheeks became slightly rosier.

"Hey guys, do you want to go to CGI Cafe with me to meet some of our classmates?" Rapunzel asked as she moved a green chameleon into a cage. "It is our day out after all."

"I think I'll pass." Astrid said. "Nice lizard, by the way. I have one called Stormfly on my desk, but she's fierce, so be careful she doesn't eat your little guy."

"He's a chameleon." Rapunzel corrected. "His name is Pascal. Oh, come on, Astrid! Don't you want to meet some of our classmates?"

Astrid mumbled, "Not really.", but she ended up saying, "Fine. As long as Snotlout doesn't bug me. I have better things to do."

"That's the spirit! Elsa, will you come?" Rapunzel's big, green puppy dog eyes stare into her soul.

"Uh..sure?"

Elsa had remembered how her parents told her that she had to get out more. Ironic really, who was it again who was forcing her to stay cooped up in a room, studying?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"I'm glad you are coming too! Now we should get ready, we have to be there in ten minutes."

"Wait, what?" Astrid and Elsa asked in unison.

"You can finish unpacking later. Let's go!" Rapunzel pulled her two hesitant dorm-mates out of the room with her and dragged them out the school building.


	2. Chapter 2: Edith, was it?

**I'm soooo happy! Thanks for following, reading, and reviewing, or whatever you did for my story! I'm really grateful! :3**

**Heads up: Elsa doesn't have her ice powers because it is a modern AU, but she is the 'least favourite' child. I gave her a bit of a temper..Because I'd vision teen Elsa to have a bit of a nasty temper and getting overemotional.**

**Jack Frost incoming!**

* * *

"This was such a bad idea, Punzie."Elsa groaned. "I didn't know we'd have THIS many classmates! I really would prefer to read or something."

"But don't you want to meet everyone?" Rapunzel pouted. "Hiccup, Merida-"

"Alright, alright." Elsa said. "I get it."

Elsa glanced at Astrid, who surveyed the crowd around her, and still seemed bored and in her own world.

The cafe was actually quite big, at the corner of a street two blocks from Academy. It was cute, and Elsa may have liked it if it weren't so full with people. That made it feel compressed and small. There were small, circular windows, small, circular tables, and elegantly simple chairs. It was brightly lit, and everything was pushed off to the side for the students. Colourful deserts were shielded by glass, and the display cases had tantalizing macarons and chocolates in them.

Anna was sitting at a table with a teenaged boy, who had sly green eyes and auburn hair, with sideburns. He was somewhat handsome in Elsa's opinion, but she didn't trust him.

Anna had a light blush on her face, as she shyly looked at her pea green windbreaker and her pink dress. Anna was usually never shy!

"Hey, Punzie and Astrid, you guys can go ahead." Elsa said, trying not to look visibly annoyed.

Rapunzel, eager to meet new people, dragged Astrid off into the crowd.

Elsa watched as the boy with the sideburns then took Anna's sandwich and took a bite from it! He returned it to Anna's plate.

"We really do finish each other's sandwiches." He smiled as Anna giggled, lovestruck.

Elsa had enough of this horror when Hans looked like he was about to kiss Anna's hand.

"Anna. What a pleasant surprise to see you here."Elsa intervened icily.

"Oh, hi Elsa!" Anna looked nervous and a bit flustered."This is Hans, my boyfriend."

"What?!" Elsa asked.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa." Hans winked, not so secretly. "I was just talking to your sister, Anna, whose presence is very much appreciated. I'm in your class this year. My name is Hans, and my family owns the Southern Isles company."

_Presence is very much appreciated? _Elsa thought to herself. _Who does this Hans think he is? Anna is not just a presence. Someone thinks women are inferior to men._

Hans looked at Elsa like she was prey, a mouse in the cat's trap. Elsa hated that.

"Anna, you can't date a man you just met!" She hissed, but Anna ignored her.

"Anyways," Hans said smoothly. "I hope to be seeing you around, Elsa Arendelle. Arrivederla."

Elsa moved away from Hans and his leering gaze, as she heard Anna giggle, "Since when did you know Italian, Hans?"

"Oh, being Hans of the Southern Isles does give you a reputation to uphold." He purred. "The Southern Isles offers only the best, my princess."

Ugh. Elsa gave Hans a look that would freeze him if she could freeze someone with an evil look. How disgusting. Hopefully, Anna could tell how idiotic and vain Hans was, before Elsa had to step in.

Elsa walked away, blending into the crowd as well as a girl with platinum blonde hair could blend in. She hated this large crowd, but felt like sneaking out would be disloyal to Rapunzel. She sat down and ordered a hot chocolate and smoothed out her blue pencil skirt, hoping Rapunzel would come soon.

Elsa finally caught a glimpse of Rapunzel, after half an hour or so of sitting. "Rapunzel!" Elsa called and chased after her.

"Elsa!"Rapunzel spun around. "I've been texting you and you haven't responded!"

"I didn't bring my phone." Elsa admitted. "Anyways, where's Astrid?"

"Astrid is with my friends! Come on, let's go sit at their table."Rapunzel dragged Elsa through the crowd.

Elsa sighed as she was dragged again.

"Hey guys!" Rapunzel said cheerily. "I finally found her! This is Elsa, my cousin."

"Hi." Elsa said somewhat awkwardly.

There was a chorus of 'hi', 'hey', and 'hello'.

Elsa sat next to an empty seat and a somewhat lanky boy with dark brown hair and freckles. He seemed quieter than the rest of them.

"I'm Hiccup." He says quietly.

"Hi Hiccup. Could you tell me who everyone is?" Elsa asked."I don't want to disturb Rapunzel."

"That's Merida, the one with the red frizzy hair. That's.. Astrid."He sighed dreamily.

"She's my roommate." Elsa said.

There was an awkward silence between them. Hiccup, who was watching Astrid lounge on the chair, and Elsa who sat uncomfortably and awkwardly.

"Hey guys! I can't believe you are all here too, in this overly fancy boarding school. Can't believe I'm going to this fancy of a school. Seems like nothing can separate the Big Four."A welcoming but unfamiliar, smooth voice said.

Elsa looks up and sees a thin boy with tousled, messy white hair (for once, someone with hair lighter than hers) but he was a teenager, and not an old wrinkled man. His eyes were an intense light blue, which were brought out by his dark blue and light blue plaid shirt. He wore brown pants and converse. The boy was pale, like Elsa, and had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Hey Jack!" Rapunzel hugged him and everyone greeted him.

_So his name is Jack. _Elsa noted to herself.

Everyone resumed their regular conversation, and Elsa suddenly felt very self conscious. She tried to adjust her bun but it got more messy.

"Is this chair taken?" Jack asked, pulling out the chair right next to Elsa.

It took Elsa a few seconds to realize Jack was talking to her.

"Oh! Uh, no." Elsa said.

"I've never seen you before."Jack remarked. "I'm Jack Frost, who are you?"

"I'm Elsa Arendelle." Elsa said. "It's nice to meet you."

"So, Ella,"Jack said as Elsa tried not to make a face as he said 'Ella', "Did you just recently move?"

"What?" Elsa asked, not focusing on what Jack was saying.

"Did you move here?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Elsa wanted to mentally slap herself. "Oh. No, I'm here just for school."

"That's cool." Jack said. "What grade are you in?"

"Grade 11." Elsa said. She inwardly cursed herself for not being good at keeping conversation. Elsa was more awkward than her sister sometimes!

"Me too!" Jack smiled. "I hope to get to know you better, Edith, was it?"

"Elsa."Elsa corrected.

But Jack was already talking to Hiccup, who seemed like even he could keep up a conversation better than Elsa.

Elsa hoped school wouldn't be like this.


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Read

**Jack POV! Here I go!**

**I'm thinking about using first person perspective to write sometimes...or maybe third person, depending on how i feel. :P**

* * *

Jack

After arriving late to the cafe, I head on back to my dormitory to get some 'shuteye', as Flynn, my partner in crime, would call it. Sadly, Flynn and I are in different dormitory rooms, which is somewhat wise on the school's part.

What? It's not my fault trouble follows me everywhere. I was enrolled at this prestigious school only because I was too much of a troublemaker, and my parents hoped to discipline me. Ha, like that's going to happen. I'm not some sort of fugitive: I don't really _steal_, I'm just a bad boy, as they say.

I'm in the Snowflake Dormitory, with a reindeer-man called Kristoff Bjorgman and Aster Bunnymund, my almost-brother who I call 'Bunny', even though he's more like a Kangaroo. Jack Frost and his Animal Dorm Mates.

"Hey, Bunny!" I said as I jumped onto the only unoccupied bed, which was obviously mine.

"Jack, go pick up your luggage, it's blocking the door." Bunny said impatiently.

I ignored him as I threw my shoes off.

"You're gonna stink up the room." Bunny complained as he picked up my luggage for me and put it by the foot of my bed.

As I laid on the bed, I surveyed the room. Cosy, and big. I guess we were lucky to have such a big room. My thoughts start to wander, and I think of Elsa. Guilt filled me when I realized I said her name wrong two times. No wonder she was so awkward. Awkward but gorgeous, with her messed up platinum blonde bun, ice blue eyes, pale, perfect porcelain skin, and rosy cheeks. She seemed like a good girl, regal, poised, and perfect. Save for her messy bun. But I think she needed some fun in her life. And I made it my business to help her.

There is a knock at our door and Bunnymund huffed in annoyance when no one volunteered to get up and open it. I look up and it is Hiccup, who gets to room with Flynn, and another member of the Big Four, our group of friends formed in the summer.

"Hey, Jack?"

I got up and slipped my shoes on lazily, and feel the back of the shoes crease and pop back up as I wriggled my feet in.

"I'm coming."

As soon I was out of the room, Hiccup invites me to play video games with him and Flynn.

Hiccup starts talking about Astrid, who is coincidentally Elsa's roommate. All the guys from Hiccup's town, Berk, had massive crushes on Astrid. It was mainly between Hiccup and his cousin Snotlout, a muscular, tough guy with too many tattoos and a huge nose. Of course, it seemed laughable that a small, lanky boy like Hiccup would try and compete with a boy who was a bit of a jerk, who was also admired by most, for Astrid. Unfortunately for both of them, Astrid was not interested in dating anyone.

Flynn was giving Hiccup tips, because Flynn was a ladies' man who could 'woo any girl with his smoulder', as he claimed, but it actually looked ridiculous.

"It works 99.9% of the time." Flynn claimed. "Except with this one girl... who hit me with a frying pan."

Hiccup gave it a try, but ended up looking more like a fish than a human.

"No wonder your name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III." Flynn sighed in exasperation. "Your face is more of the 'Horrendous Haddock' face than 'Hot Smoulder'."

Hiccup looked embarrassed, but I got Flynn back for him.

"What were you saying about the girl who hit you with her frying pan?"

Flynn looked off to the side.

"Well...I went into the wrong dormitory room last year and there she was, packing for the summer. She then knocks me out with her frying pan, and ties me up to a chair in that dormitory and tells me that she'll forget about this, or try to. Then I smoulder, because duh, she's gorgeous! I was hoping she'd let me go and I could take her out for ice cream or something. But no, she leaves me."

Hiccup and I are laughing by the time he's done. Hiccup starts choking and his face turns all red.

"I'm the real ladies man, step down Flynn." I proclaimed.

"Yeah, because you aren't constant, you player." Flynn teased. "You like this girl one day, woo that girl tomorrow, and both of them are brawling for your love."

"Oh come on, it's not my fault that I'm naturally a ladies' man. No need to be jealous, Flynn." I said. "And I killed you too."

"No!" Flynn noticed his video game character was long out of the game. "Fine, you win this time Frost."

"For the hundredth time." I smirked slyly.

* * *

I checked my phone after I get beaten by Hiccup in the game, eat some chips, and finally end up leave their dorm room. It was evening, and the sky was dark, absent of any stars.

I had one message from Toothiana, or Tooth. She's one of my close friends, like Bunnymund. I've know her since I started Grade School in Burgess.

_Tooth: Hey Jack, you wanna meet me at the Library? Too bad it's too late to go out :(_

I typed her a response, and felt guilty, realizing she sent that message half an hour ago.

_Jack: Sure, I'll be right there. I know, I really wanted to go try that ice cream :P_

In a few seconds, Tooth typed back:

_Tooth: It's ok, that Rainbow Sorbet can wait.. I'm still there..this teeth book is awesome!_

I turned off my phone and shoved it in my pocket as I ran towards the library. I slammed open the door and I saw Tooth reading a book about teeth. Typical.

"Hey Tooth!" I put a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and then relaxed. "I thought you were a creep!"

"You are lucky I'm not." I hugged her. "Haven't seen you in ages! What's up?"

"You know, just being Tooth."She laughed. "Taking care of my million younger sisters, reading about dentistry- Ooh! I've forgotten how white your teeth are!"

"Uhh, okay?" I tried to say as Tooth opened my mouth and stared at my teeth. "They really are like freshly fallen snow! Which toothpaste do you use?"

"Um, I'm not sure." I said after Tooth finally stopped admiring my teeth. Tooth could be weird like that sometimes, but that was a part of her, just like how Bunnymund could be like a kangaroo-bro who always told me to hurry up and get things done.

Tooth's younger sisters all were crazy about teeth too. Was it coincidence all of them had a massive crush on me?

"How's Baby Tooth?" I asked.

"She's better now, I'm glad you came to see her." Tooth smiled.

For a while, it's just us two in the library, talking, until a certain blonde girl comes in quietly, but still noticed.

"Hey Elsa!" I said. "You wanna join us?"


	4. Chapter 4: Apology

**Elsa POV because I can! Those third person perspectives bother me... Maybe I'll go back and edit them so it's from Elsa's POV. Anyways, enjoy! I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and faves, so thank you so much!**

**A note: Because of school/work (oh, joy), I'll probably update once a week unless I'm lucky... I'm sorry guys! D':**

* * *

I froze and my eyes widened as Jack invited me to talk with him..and was that his girlfriend? Suddenly, I felt an indescribable emotion that I've never felt before. I didn't expect anyone, especially Jack, to be spending his time in a library this evening.

I would feel rude if I just ignored him, so I went up to both of them a bit awkwardly, and sat down on a chair next to them.

"This is Toothiana, but I'm sure she is going to tell you to call her Tooth." Jack said, smiling at Tooth.

"Yeah!" Tooth chimed.

Tooth had tan skin and short, shoulder length dark brown hair, with eyes that seemed either purple or grey. She had a green, a blue, and a pink streak in her hair, side by side, and dangly green feather earrings. She wore a blue top that faded to yellow that was off the shoulder, and a pink skirt. Tooth had many loud bracelets, that either had peace signs, birds, or 'I love teeth' on them.

"I'm Elsa." I said politely. "So, you like to read?"

"Oh yes, I love reading about everything dentistry!" Tooth gushed. "I also like fairytales, but teeth are what I mainly read about! They come in such different shapes and sizes, from a shark tooth to a cow tooth. And braces, they are so pretty! My teeth were too straight for them though."

I was able to put up with Tooth, because her child-like enthusiasm towards teeth was like Anna and Rapunzel's enthusiasm towards life in general. So cheery. Sometimes, I envy their hopefulness and sureness that everything was going to turn out alright. I always thought of 'what ifs', and so did Rapunzel, but she was too optimistic to dwell on it.

Jack flushed, I couldn't tell if it was in embarrassment of what he was going to say or because of Tooth's teeth obsession. "I'm not a reader."

"You don't like reading?" I asked, disappointed. I've never met someone who didn't like reading.

"No, it's just..I guess I never really have the time to read." Jack shrugged."It all seems sort of boring too."

"Well, have you tried?" I asked.

"No, school was enough for me." He said.

"Well, if you never tried, you can't say that!" I walked over to a shelf and picked out a book. "Hans Christian Anderson writes amazing fairytales. Maybe you should start with that?"

"Fairytales are for kids." Jack looked like he regretted that offhand comment that slipped from his mouth when Tooth and I glared at him intensely.

"No, they aren't." Tooth and I said in unison.

"...Fine. I'll give it a try."Jack finally managed to say before Tooth hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Elsa!" Tooth smiled. "Finally, Jack can join the reading fandom!"

I felt so awkward, like the third wheel, as Tooth and Jack stayed close-ish, looking a lot like a couple as Tooth showed him good fairytales to start off with.

"Uhh, so...I'll be going back to my room now?" I asked/declared timidly and lamely. I've had enough of these awkward situations for one day, or maybe a lifetime.

Tooth and Jack were so busy laughing and having fun, that they didn't hear me exit out of the library.

* * *

"And then it was completely awkward, so I walked out!" I buried my face in my pillow as Astrid, who for once looked curious, listened.

"You should have stayed!"Punzie complained. "Dominate the conversation, and talk more! Tooth is really nice too!"

"No, it was too awkward." I frowned.

It really was awkward... Jack looked so comfortable with Tooth. Even if Punzie said they weren't dating, I felt like someone who had tagged along on a mushy gushy date of theirs. Not that I felt any sort of jealousy.

"I don't even think Jack knows my name." I said. "I already have enough friends."

"The more the merrier!" Punzie encouraged.

Astrid shrugged. "I don't really know him. I just know he's friends with the Hiccup boy, whose cousins with Snotlout. He's extremely annoying. Hiccup is too. Everyone from Berk is annoying!"

Rapunzel checked her cell phone she had got for a back-to-school gift. "Hey, you guys want to exchange numbers? My contacts are looking kinda..nonexistent."

I take out my blue iPhone 5C, Astrid takes out her Blackberry, and we pass our phones around. Don't judge me for my phone, Olaf got it for me. No, I did not throw out my iPhone 5, just because the new one came out.

Finally, two contacts who aren't Anna! That makes three. Astrid had many contacts, with weird names. Who names their kid Fishlegs or Thuggory?

There was a distinctive, uneven knock on the door, the one that preceded Anna asking me to go and play while I'd remember my parents' disappointed stares and then decline.

"The door's unlocked, come on in!" I was too lazy to get up and open the door.

Anna came in, looking extremely cheerful. Maybe she realized Hans was creepy and ditched him for a nicer guy.

"Elsa! I have something very important to tell you! Can Hans come in?" Anna gestured outside to Hans.

"Anna, are you out of your mind?! No!" I slammed the door shut, not caring what anyone was going to say. "That's creepy! This is a girls' dormitory!"

So she didn't dump Hans.. Bummer.

"But our love is like an open door!" Anna protested. Oh, the irony. I just closed the door, and I hope it was in Hans's face.

"You just met him earlier today! It's not love, it's desperation."

"Is not! He's the sweetest guy ever! He bought me a sandwich-"

"Which he bit into, making flirty eyes at you." I said harshly.

Punzie came over to us. "Guys, I don't think it's worth fighting over this."

Punzie was right. It's not like they were going to marry. Anna still looked mad, but I took three breaths. 1.. Conceal.. 2.. Don't feel... 3.. Don't let them know.

"Sorry." I said, a bit coldly. "I guess I shouldn't judge Hans. I barely know him. I guess I'm just concerned, that's all."

Punzie beamed at me, while I fooled them both with my insincerity. I felt terrible!

"It's okay, Elsa." Anna said. I don't think she fully understood, but she realized it was dumb to fight over this. "Did you want to come outside to meet Hans?"

I sighed exasperatedly at Punzie and Astrid.

"Fine."

I walked out the door and I was careful to close it behind me. I didn't want Hans, or any boys slipping into our room.

"Hello, Elsa." Hans leaned on the wall, and moved to hug Anna.

"Hello, Hans."

"I apologize for my behaviour earlier, I was only trying to joke around."

_Well, you aren't very good at it._

"That's fine. I accept your apology."

Whether Hans believed me or not, he gave no indication that he did.

Hans reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a phone. He typed lazily with one thumb and then glanced up as he put it back in his pocket.

"Sorry Anna, I have to go. It's getting late."

"Oh, that's alright. Bye!"

_Mental note: Do not hang around with couples._

Anna came back into the room with me. Astrid had fallen asleep, maybe out of boredom. I wouldn't be surprised. Punzie was painting, with her headphones in her ears.

"So what do you think of Hans?" She asked, curiously.

"Better than he seemed at first." I admitted grudgingly. I fidgeted with my skirt. At least Anna was happy with Hans. He must not be that bad.

"That's good!" Anna smiled happily. "Have you met anyone?"

"Me?! Uh, no!" I forced out in shock. "I'm too busy with school to have someone special in my life right now."

"You know, you don't have to take over our family business. You are only 16!" Anna insisted.

_Oh Anna, if only you knew._

"It's not that, I'm just not interested." I said, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh fine, but if you ever fall in love, you'll be just like Meg! All 'no chance, no way, I won't say I'm in love!'" Anna said excitedly. "Aww, she and Herc are adorable!"

I had no idea who or what she was talking about, but I didn't want to hear the long, detailed explanation she would give.

"That's nice." I kept a perfect straight face. "Why don't you go to bed now? It _is_ getting late."

"Awww..fine." Anna pouted. "But remember Elsa, maybe for the first time, you should listen to what you want, not what you think _we_ want."

Anna's words echoed through my head, even as I fell asleep fifteen minutes earlier.

"Listen to what you want, not what you think we want."

I then thought of my parents, with their disappointed faces as their successful company which they worked so hard to start and sacrificed so much for, becomes non-existent just because their eldest daughter wants to be an architect instead.

"No. I'm not going to let that happen."My hand curled into a tight fist, as I resolved to never to let my parents down again. The peaceful threads of sleep overtook my mind in the dark dormitory room of a prestigious school I could only attend due to the money produced by my parents' prosperous company, whose fate rested on me.


	5. Chapter 5: A Change of Opinion

**Thanks everyone, for the follows, favourites, and reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! I hope everyone, especially passionate Jelsa shippers enjoy this next chapter...Lots of Elsa and Jack. I've been dying to write this chapter! (Even though it's more friendship.)**

**I have to draw some cover art sometime...**

**Jack POV**

* * *

Class was boring, as usual. Again, I was only being forced to come here to improve my troublemaker behaviour and to get good time management.

I paid last night for falling asleep while reading _The Snow Queen_ (which made me think of Elsa) in the library with Tooth. I was rudely woken up at 5am by the librarian, who didn't seem like a morning person. She made me sort through library books until 6:30 am, then I was free to go. I probably made a bad impression on the first day. Oh well, it was just the librarian, not like she was someone important.

After I rushed back to my dormitory room to change into my uniform, I grabbed a packet of gum and stuffed it into my pocket.

_ Sorry Tooth, I don't have the time to brush my teeth this morning._

I ran to the dining hall quickly, I didn't want to starve until lunch. Even if I could grab only an egg, and that was all, I would be happy.

"Sorry for leaving you!" Tooth said sincerely. "I didn't think the librarian would come in at 5 am! I was going to wake you up when I came back. I just couldn't disturb you while you were sleeping."

"Is there any breakfast left?" I asked. I was too hungry to be irritated at Tooth, and I hardly heard what she said as the sweet smell of food reached my nose.

"I signed you in with the people in charge-"

"Okay, okay, I'm just getting some breakfast." I looked around, but there was no counter or anything.

"You come on time, you get your meal. If you don't come, no food." Tooth told me. "That's why I saved half of my food for you. It was all meat anyways." Tooth was a strict vegetarian. No ham, no eggs, nothing that comes from an animal, except maybe milk. I had a feeling she ate a fruit salad as colourful as her hair for breakfast, since I saw people eating a lot of sausages and eggs.

"Thanks Tooth!" I spied her plate and began eating a slightly cold breakfast of eggs, sausage, and a pancake. Tooth ate the other two pancakes and the fruit salad already, but I didn't mind.

"Hurry up, it's 7:40 already." Tooth said, checking her green watch.

"Okay." I said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin hurriedly. Count on Tooth to be responsible.

I rushed back to my dormitory room and checked my schedule, which told me that my first subject was double English, for 90 minutes. I grabbed my Shakespeare book,_ Romeo and Juliet_, and some other novels that I needed to bring, as well as a textbook and a binder filled with paper.

By the time I got to the classroom, there was one seat left. I didn't know anyone in this class, except Elsa. I didn't really know her that well, but I sat next to her anyways. She sat at the back, in the corner.

"Hey."I said, trying to be nice.

"Oh, hi Jack." Elsa said quietly.

"So you have English too? Looks like we'll be classmates." I hoped I didn't sound superficial.

"That's great." She didn't seem to sound sarcastic: she sounded calm. "What else are you taking? I have Art and Math today, and a few other subjects."

"Cool, I have French, Math, and Geography."I said, and I checked my schedule just to make sure.

"Ew!" Elsa exclaimed. "I remember taking French, and it was so boring. Grammar, grammar, and more grammar."

"It isn't that bad, once you get past that." I admitted. "Tomorrow I have Gym first thing..whoopee."

"Really? Me too!" Elsa smiled. "I guess I have another morning class with you."

"Yeah." I agreed, as the teacher walked into the room. She was young: probably only 18. She had a pale, heart shaped face and dark brown hair tied back with a blue ribbon.

"Oh shoot!" I just realized that I forgot my pen in the dorm. "Elsa, can I borrow a pen?"

As Elsa nodded and passed me the pen, our fingers brushed. Her fingers were so cold and small, just like mine.

"You're so cold, you're like ice." I smirked.

"I could say the same for you, Frost." Elsa smiled mischievously, eyes twinkling.

We became quiet after that, because the teacher had put her books down already and was about to speak.

"Hello class. I'm Miss Esprit." She adjusted her glasses shyly and moved some stray hairs falling on her forehead behind her ear. "Do you know everyone yet, or at least their names?"

"No." Everyone chorused.

"Why don't we play some ice-breakers?" She suggested. I turned and winked at Elsa. Haha, I wonder if she got it? I mouthed **ICE-**breakers, just to make sure.

After we were done, it seemed like everyone was getting more relaxed. While Miss Esprit gave us a course outline, I felt really bored, so I tried to talk to Elsa.

"They say she's a genius, so she skipped grades. She's only two years older than us." I whispered to Elsa.

"Excuse me, sir with the undone tie; Jack was it? Could you please refrain from talking in this class? Thank you." My cheeks heated up unexpectedly as people turned to look at me. I'm one for good impressions, aren't I? Among them, I spot Hiccup's crush, Astrid, sitting with a muscular tattooed guy who had a large nose, but she looked unhappy.

_Good news for Hiccup._ I thought triumphantly for Hiccup.

As Miss Esprit droned on about the history of Shakespeare, I daydreamed again. I didn't call for another history class, especially in English (I personally prefer the drama part, when you are actually doing something) at 8ish in the morning. I twirled my pen around for the hundredth time, and glanced at Elsa, who is furiously writing down notes about Shakespeare.

I had a bright idea, or at least somewhat bright for a tired, bored student. I quietly ripped some paper from my notebook and I wrote on it,

"_Hey, you wanna hang out on Friday? It depends if you have a spare, of course. ;D"_

I scrunched the paper up in a ball and tossed it at Elsa. I was glad it didn't land on her perfect bun, though it was close enough. I was lucky to miss that, and it landed smack on her paper. She froze, glanced at me shyly, and unraveled it. Then, she took a sticky note from her pencil case and wrote something and folded it up perfectly. She quickly and softly put it on my desk. I was surprised Miss Esprit hasn't caught us yet.

I opened the perfectly, precisely folded paper and read,

_"Of course! Luckily for you, I do have a spare on Friday."_

I ripped some paper, expecting it to be a good little paper, quiet and quick, but instead it was really loud. The whole class looked at me, and there was a silence. Miss Esprit jerked her head in my direction.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe this is the second disturbance today. Please do up your tie and stop disrupting my class." She said calmly.

Ugh, I hate my tie. It's like a choking device, slowly strangling you to death.

"Sorry, Miss Esprit." I said charmingly, flashing a smile at her. "I'm just really excited for the acting part of English."

"Is that so?"She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I was actually being honest that time! Just because I seem like a troublemaker doesn't mean I don't like any school subjects! Ugh, stereotypes!

"Maybe you should try out for the play then. We need good actors. But please focus." Miss Esprit went back to her lecture.

I played with my (Elsa's) pen, dozed off, and drew snowflakes during the rest of her Shakespeare lecture. It was long and boring, and I didn't pay attention to anything.

"So, class, there are five minutes left, so be patient. Announcements: we are having a mini-test next week on the notes you took."

I groaned, as Elsa put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

_It's okay, you can borrow mine._ She wrote on another perfectly folded sticky note.

I sighed in relief. I mean, I never study for my tests. I just wing it. Maybe that's why I'm here in the first place. But maybe I could introduce lonely Elsa to the world of people.

As the bell rang, Miss Esprit gathered her books and neatly put them in a bag as she walked out. Elsa gathered her books in her arms and said bye to me, as I was frantically stacking my books.

"Wait!" I said, gently putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked a bit shocked with the sudden physical contact.

"Yes?" She asked. By now, everyone from the room was gone. I see Astrid, maybe waiting for Elsa.

"Here, let's exchange numbers! How are we supposed to plan this when we are constantly being shushed by teachers during class?"

She looked a bit surprised, and her cheeks turned pink.

"You want my number?" She finally asked. "So we can hang out?"

When she put it that way...it made my face feel a bit hot. I didn't know why.

"Yep." I take out my white iPhone 4, but a teacher that was walking by barked, "Jackson, put your phone away, now!"

I sheepishly put it back in my sweater pocket. "Whoops."

"It's okay." Elsa said as she took out a dark blue Sharpie. "Can I write on your hand?"

"Why not?" I asked. She wrote on my hand with firm, but gentle strokes. It tickled a bit, and I felt myself wanting to scratch my hand, but I controlled my urge.

"There, I'm done." She put her Sharpie back in her pencil case. She probably had everything but the kitchen sink in there.

I looked at my pale hand, and there was her phone number, as clear as day, dark blue against my pale skin, and something else. A smiley face and a stick person that said, "_You're funny in class, Jackson! :P_" I smiled: it was adorable.

"I'll give you the notes tomorrow." Elsa said.

"Wait, how did you know my name was Jackson?"I asked. "Are you a psychic, or magical?"

"The teacher shouted at you, and she said 'Jackson', so I'm guessing Jackson Frost is your full name." She explained.

"Jackson Overland Frost."I corrected.

The bell rang, interrupting us.

"Oh no, we're going to be late for class!" Elsa gasped. She hurriedly walked out the door, but as she did, she looked over her shoulder. "Bye Jack!"

"Bye Elsa! I'll text you tonight!" I waved at Elsa as I made a mental note to text Elsa. I watched her and Astrid running off to the Snowflake Dormitory, and I heard Elsa's embarrassed, "No!" from down the hallway and I'm sure Astrid was smiling.

And then I realized I should've been in class five minutes ago, as the bell rang loudly.

* * *

I managed to sneak into my next class without much difficulty. Hiccup saved me a seat, and I tried to pay attention. Luckily, the teacher wasn't lecturing us, so I was doing something other than stare into space.

I made sure I was on time for lunch this time, and I ate with Flynn. We tried not to misbehave, but Mr. North Claus's evil eye assured us that we were on the naughty list. He was like a second father to me, but tried to discourage misbehaviour, which was my middle name.

Tooth and I shared our last class, Geography. She greeted me cheerily. Sadly, Geography was tied with English on the boredom level. I was falling asleep while Tooth nudged me numerous times to wake up.

After class, while Tooth puts her books into her turquoise bag with pink buckles, it's just me and her left behind. Everyone else has gone. Kristoff, who I only saw a glimpse of, was a bit of a loner who kept to himself. I should really make an effort to talk to him.

"Hey Jack," Tooth asked innocently. "Are you free Friday, during spares?"

"Uh, yeah." I thought for a second, and then I realized I had plans with Elsa. Thank goodness I remembered. "Uh, actually, I'm not. Sorry, I have plans."

"Aw, that sucks!" Tooth frowned. "I was thinking about trying that ice cream place with you."

"Maybe another time." I said. I felt a bit guilty, but I could always hang out with Tooth. I'm sure she'd understand.

"Can't you postpone your plans?" Tooth asked wistfully. "I know you won't.."

"That's true." I said. "Sorry, I'm hanging out with Elsa, and I told her already that I would be there."

"Who?" Tooth asked, suddenly keen, her grey-purple eyes flashing.

She didn't remember Elsa? I was pretty sure she would. Again, Tooth could be forgetful. But who forgets a girl who stands out so much like Elsa?

"Elsa Arendelle. She's in our Grade. I hope you understand. She's just sort of lonely." I said.

"Don't worry, Jack." Tooth seemed a bit sad, but I could probably go have ice cream over the weekend or on the next Friday. "We can hang out some other time."

"It's okay, we have a break from each other." I joked.

"Yeah." Tooth said.

"Anyways, I'm going to do some homework." I said. "I'll be in my dorm. Later!"

"Bye!" Tooth waved as I ran down the halls.

"Wait, what is on your hand?" Tooth asked, suspicious. "Bruises from a fight?"

"Oh, uh, nothing! Just..notes! Gotta go, I have lots of homework! Bye!" I sped-talked suspiciously and dashed down the hall before Tooth could follow me.

I felt bad to reject Tooth's offer, but I wasn't going to cancel with Elsa. She got the awesomely amazing Jack first, and he has a schedule that everyone should respect! Besides, Tooth would understand..

When I reached my dormitory, I whipped out my phone, and texted Elsa.

"Jack: _Hey Elsa, it's Jack. What's up?"_

Within a few moments, I had a reply.

"Elsa: _Hey Jack. :-) Nothing much for me. How are you?"_

_Ugh, so formal._ I was determined to make her smile like she did in class. If I could make grumpy Cupcake, a girl who was tough but with a hidden soft side, smile, how hard would it be to get Elsa smiling and having fun?

_"_Jack:_ Falling asleep from boredom (homework, not you of course). So, you wanna meet Friday still?"_

_"_Elsa_: I don't think I'm that boring! But again, you fall asleep easily. Sure, where do you want to go? I wanted to try that Ice Cream place, what do you think?"_

_"_Jack:_ Yeah, when I'm bored. Of course, and maybe we can do some stuff in town? I don't think we'll be eating ice cream for the whole day! :P"_

_"_Elsa_: Ha ha. Very funny, Jack. Sure, I'll see you then!"_

I pondered for a moment about that. Did Elsa mean the same place as Tooth? Well, Tooth didn't say I couldn't go and try it first without her, right? Nope, so I wasn't jeopardizing any friendships.

I took out my homework and tapped my pen against my chin. It was a habit I had when I was stuck on tricky questions. Wait, this wasn't mine: this was Elsa's pen. I could tell from the light blue colour and gold tip and cap. Also, with the name tag "Elsa Arendelle, Room 345' taped on around the side, it was obvious it wasn't mine.

"She even name-tags her pens! Ha ha, seems like Elsa." I chuckled to myself. I was lucky Bunny wasn't there to see that, otherwise that would be embarrassing. Me chuckling to a pen. I pocketed it in my hoodie pocket (I'm not wearing my uniform all day!) and left a note on the desk that I was returning a pen. Gym wasn't the ideal time to return a pen. I suddenly saw myself, while playing basketball, remembering that I had Elsa's pen, as I took it and threw it to her, while shouting "I have your pen! Catch!"

I didn't think anyone would take kindly to that, as Miss Esprit says. I walked out, and hoped that no one would get suspicious, seeing me near Room 345, which was a girls' dormitory room. I had good orientation, thank goodness, so it wasn't likely for me to get lost.

"Jack?" I saw Elsa, still in her uniform, walking up to me, holding papers in one hand. "I made you some study notes."

Thank goodness Elsa was in the hallway! I didn't want to look like a creeper hanging out in the girls' dormitories.

I had forgotten about them completely, to be honest. Including what they were for, and what subject they were from.

"Uh, thanks? But what were these for?" I asked, feeling a bit bad.

"English, silly!" Elsa smiled. "How bad is your memory anyways, you're only 16!"

"Maybe I'm actually 300 or so, and an immortal." I joked. "Nah, my memory is terrible, it's like an old person's memory who is 300+. So I guess my claims are true."

Elsa smiled, but she composed herself and looked calm again as she handed me neatly typed study notes.  
"Thanks! I also have something to give you." I told Elsa, as I we exchanged items. I gave her her pen back. She put it in her shirt pocket, which had other writing utensils in it, as she thanked me for returning it.

"So, you ready for Friday?" She asked.

"You bet!" I smirked. "I've never had self served ice cream...Hope I don't go out of control."

"Ha ha, I hope I don't pig out at dinner. I'm starved, since I missed lunch." Elsa said, her eyes traveling to a far away distance. I was sure she wistfully imagined food as her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Oh-" Elsa turned pink. "Sorry about that.."

I laughed. "It's fine, why don't we go to dinner now? You're definitely hungry. I'm pretty sure they'll give food to a pretty, hungry girl."

The reality of what I said sunk in. Oh no, I hope I didn't sound too flirtatious or anything! Stupid, stupid me being a flirt naturally! What if she thinks that I'm a creep?

Her eyes widened, but only slightly. She then smiled mischievously as she said,

"Leave it to a handsome boy to surprise me with such a compliment."

I never expected Elsa to have a mischievous side to herself! Even if only slightly. I felt my face turn a bit warm.

"Alrighty then, would you give me the honour of sitting together?" I asked, but in good friendship. I wasn't like those creepy guys who wanted to look good by sitting next to fake Barbies.

"I'd be honoured myself." Elsa said, but both of us were laughing too much to keep up the witty banter. Mainly me of course. But my laughter blocked out hers.

"I hope they have chocolate for dessert." Elsa said, a bit wistfully.

"Maybe, maybe." I smiled as I quickly stuffed my study notes into my hoodie pocket as I walked with Elsa.

_Maybe, _I thought to myself as Elsa was talking about food, _This school isn't filled with rich snobs. _I glanced at my hand, still covered with blue sharpie.

_It isn't so bad after all._

* * *

**I hope Jack/ Elsa weren't being too forward in this chapter... Especially Elsa. **

**Haha, I magically found time to write! Woohoo! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Not a Date

**Woohoo, I'm back! :D**

**Anyways, I really really really appreciate everyone's reviews, favourites, and ****follows! You guys are the best! Thanks!**

**Elsa POV!**

* * *

Elsa

Almost late for Phys. Ed class, (but just on time) Punzie and I ran into the gym. I left my clothes upstairs, I don't want to use that gross smelly girls' change room, with nasty smells coming from who-knows-where? Someone's left over sandwich from last year? Sounds like Anna; leaving her stuff everywhere!

I was wearing my black sweatpants and a greeny-dark turquoise hoodie, with a magenta hood, black sleeves and a copper zipper that made your hands smell like metal after touching it. Everyone else, Punzie included, was wearing T-shirts or tank tops and shorts, mid-thigh. Our teacher/ coach was not insistent on us wearing the school gym uniforms, because they were made of a scratchy, rough material. He wasn't strict about that, at least.

As the teacher was giving us the course outline, I glanced to see who was in my class. Myself, Punzie, Astrid, Hiccup, Jack, the Dentist Girl, other students I've never seen, and..Hans?! This is going to be interesting.

Was it a coincidence that we all took Phys. Ed? Again, maybe the Academy required it? It wasn't a normal school...it had it's own set of guidelines and it followed the national requirements as well.

Jack caught my eye and waved, but a small friendly one that didn't cause much attention. I waved back, and it was evident no one was paying attention to the course outline.

Coach Phil, as we call him, was a short, stout man with an orange beard and a red nose that could make Rudolph and his reindeer friends jealous. Coach Phil had an annoying whistle, which he blew constantly. I'm pretty sure he knew it gave us all a headache. He wanted to focus on cardiovascular training today, so he made us use the school's exercise machines on a rotation (if you had none, you had to walk around the school, which was huge, by the way), and then run outside on the school's cross country path.

It was a 'simple course' as Coach Phil put it.

It was beautiful. The sunlight filtered through the leaves that we starting to fall early, and the air was crisp and a bit cool. At least not for me, but the others were shivering as they went outside. The path was mainly dirt, with the occasional evil tree root to trip you. Sometimes, there were breaks through the trees and you could see the track, glimpses of the school building, or nothing at all but trees. I would consider it peaceful, until Phil told us that we had 45 minutes to run who-knows-how-many kilometres, and then 10 minutes to change until we were late for class. He structured it like a real race, we all lined up at the start line, and when he blew his earsplitting whistle, we ran.

Astrid, of course, lead the group, Merida second or third. Judging from what Anna has said about her, I think it is Merida, judging by the frizzy red hair. I was okay at cross country.. so I think I was somewhere in the middle or even by the back. I managed to pass Tooth, Punzie, and Hans, among the people I knew. But where was Jack? Then I spot a flash of white, and I know he can't be far.

"Hey Jack!" I called at the figure far ahead of me.

He must have magically heard me: it was as if the wind carried my voice to him. Jack turned around and looked behind him, waved, and yelled,

"You can't catch up to me! Sorry, I'm not waiting for you, I'm not a gentleman. Later, Elsie!"

He broke out into a sprint as I watched him disappear.

_Elsie? Really?_

I started to sprint. Jack probably stopped when he was out of view from me and continued his regular pace, which is actually what he did.

"You know, you shouldn't underestimate me." I said slyly as I sprinted ahead of him.

He looked surprised, but then laughed as he started to sprint.

It was close...he won by only 10 seconds. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning.

* * *

**Friday**

I woke up at 5 in the morning. Lazily turning over and flopping on my back, I stared at the ceiling.

I couldn't sleep. I noticed that the ceiling was light blue for the first time. I honestly expected it to be white, like the walls.

The bed creaked as I turned around and notice little details in the room that I haven't noticed before.

Astrid and Rapunzel are still asleep, I could hear Rapunzel's peaceful breathing and Astrid's laptop wasn't on either, so she was probably asleep. Unless the lump under the blankets was actually pillows, which I doubted.

I didn't want to get out of bed, but I forced myself to abandon the warm covers. Of course, I like the cold more, but the warmth was really nice..

I walked barefoot to get my clothes organized. I decided on a knee length light blue dress with a slit leg up to my mid thigh, with a knitted periwinkle sweater, and a light blue clear scarf. I thought about my silver high heels that could pass for a wicked pair of frozen silver ice heels, but I ended up choosing my baby blue converse shoes. I forgot all the other shoes at home.

As I felt cold water pour on me in the shower, I stood in the shower, just relaxing and feeling refreshed by the water.

Then, I realized I still had classes to go today. I slipped on my uniform after the rest of my rushed shower, and checked my phone. One new text, from Jack.

Jack: _You ready for today? :)_

_I'll probably see him at breakfast._ I shrugged, so I left the text message as it was. I quickly texted Anna to tell her that I was spending the day with Jack.

I set my phone down next to Pascal's (the little green chameleon guy) glass enclosure, as I gathered my books. Astrid and Punzie woke up before the alarm went off, and they went to get ready for school. Punzie fed Pascal some sort of daisy and he hopped into her sweater pocket she sewed on for him. Astrid fed Stormfly some beef jerky, or some sort of dry meat, and Stormfly looked the slightest bit too excited as she ate.

My phone vibrated and I picked it up. I'm surprised Anna is up this early.

Anna:_ Ooh, Elsa, the bells of love are toiling! ;-)_

Elsa:_ I think it's tolling... And what is up with the bells?_

Anna_: Whoopsies. I knew that! You know, wedding bells?_

Elsa:_ We aren't even DATING -_-_

Anna: _Yeah, yeah. Now get ready for your big day!_

Elsa: _Stop tossing in wedding references. Talk to you later!_

I turned off my phone and headed off to breakfast with Astrid and Rapunzel.

Today was going to be a day of fun.

* * *

I changed right after lunch after I was freed from Art. I had four periods of art..and then just spares and day out.

I went to the Reception, and Jack was waiting for me, in his soft dark blue hoodie and brown pants. I suddenly felt so...formal.

"I like your braid, Elsie." He said, while picking it up.

"Thanks." I said. I wore a braid because my hair was too wet to do a bun, and it felt like I had two bricks on my head if I did. "I like yours too, Frost. Wait, sorry! I mean, I like your hair too. But I don't just like you for your hair. I- Ugh!"

_Why did my inner Anna have to come out?_

Jack chuckled as I turned red. "Are you ready? I signed us both out."

I nodded and we walked out of the school. It felt weird to leave school while the leaves were falling, and not when it was summer.

"You wanna have a ride?" I searched for my baby blue car as I fished for my car keys.

Then I remembered that Olaf took it. Ugh.

"Your car disappeared magically?" Jack joked. "It's okay, we can walk."

Just then, my baby blue car sped up in front of us. Unstable, unpredictable, and not something you want to ride. Olaf was in the driver's seat, grinning, wearing a chauffeur outfit.

"Hi Elsa! I'm here to pick you and him up. Anna told me to."

He opened the door and waddled towards us.

I swore I was going to kill Anna.

"Is that your father?" Jack asked, snickering. "I definitely see a family resemblance."

"No, it's our butler, Olaf." I replied as Olaf opened the door.

"What's your name?" Olaf asked Jack. As Jack responded, I got into the car and Jack followed me.

"Hi Jack, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said as he shut the door.

Jack looked at me and shrugged. "Was I supposed to hug him?"

"That's your decision." I put on my seatbelt. "Like this is, put on your seatbelt!"

"Nahhhh." Jack said.

"Don't be a bad boy today, Frosty." I said, pulling his seatbelt.

I eventually forced it on him, as Olaf put on Classical music and drove away. His driving was unpredictable and erratic. I hated it, but Jack treated it as if it was some sort of roller coaster.

"We're here." Olaf said, and Jack and I got off. "Have fun on your outing, Miss Elsa and Jack!"

As soon as we got off, he drove away and you could hear the squeal of tires.

"He's funny." Jack smiled.

"More like annoying." I remarked.

We surveyed the area around us. The Ice Cream store was right in front of us: there were other restaurants too, pizza, buffet, Chinese, Mexican...

"Do you want lunch?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I contemplated, staring at the restaurants.

"Uh, what about burgers?" Jack suggested.

I've never ate a burger before…. My parents had a cook who would cook sophisticated meals every night, and hamburgers were not considered sophisticated to the cook.

"Sure." I decided to omit the fact that I never tried a hamburger before.

We walked into the fast-food place, called Goofy's Grill. It smelled of grease (but the good kind), and had a diner colour scheme. The counters were wiped clean, and a goofy looking server took Jack's order. I glanced at the menu above the server, but I didn't know what to choose! I saw Jack get a cheeseburger, so I decided to get the same.

Then came the toppings. I didn't know what to choose, so I got the toppings that came with it. Jack listed off what he wanted like a pro. He ordered and I ordered fries. I've always wanted to try fries since I was younger, but our chef only made 'potatoes'.

I pulled out my wallet, but Jack beat me to it and handed the server a $20 bill.

"I was going to pay.." I protested.

"Oh, please, Elsie. This is my treat." He smirked.

The server smiled at us and passed Jack the receipt. It was…$15.35?!

I raised my eyebrow, wasn't that too small a price…? I got a surprise as the server handed Jack change! Even if it was only a few coins, I was shocked none-the-less.

Jack brought over our burgers and we sat down in the high stools by the window.

"So," Jack said, in between mouthfuls. "How's life?"

I sipped my water daintily. "Homework. How's yours?"

He took a fry and dipped it in the ketchup. "You know, getting in trouble, daring escapades, sports and work. But I don't care much for work."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "This is a boarding school, and you are supposed to WORK because I'm sure your parents paid good money for you to attend."

"Actually," Jack leaned over and his breath tickled my ear. "I'm only here because I needed to 'improve my behaviour.'"

"You are disruptive in class.." I commented. "You should try harder."

"Mmhm, some people need to try harder in certain things: for instance you should try eating your burger." Jack replied.

"Oh." My face turned red as I picked up my knife and started cutting my hamburger.

Jack looked at me, bewildered. Then he started laughing.

"Stop!" I blushed. "So maybe I never tried a hamburger-"

"Oh, Elsa, you are a Queen like they all say! Royal, regal, perfect, polite, everything queenly!" His laughter echoed around the tiny diner.

"Wait, you never tried a hamburger?!" He looked appalled."Just eat it like a sandwich."

I gingerly pick it up and bite into it like he told me. I felt like a savage, using no cutlery. Bt the taste made up for it...

The hamburger tasted like food from Heaven. Ah, forget the hamburgers, the fries were the best!

After we were done eating, we threw our trash out in the little trashcan by the door.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." I suggested unhelpfully.

"Why don't we go to a movie?" Jack asked. Without waiting for an answer, he dragged me to a small, but flashy movie theatre. It looked a bit run down, but the man at the box office was cheerful and gave us hot buttery popcorn and soft drinks for free, because no one came yet.

We decided to watch some sort of action movie about a man with ice powers that Jack recommended. It was cool (no pun intended) and wasn't a horror movie level of gory. As we sat in the movie theatre alone, watching Asle and Kcaj (pronounced Az-L and CA-juh oddly) fighting against Hctip (Hic-tip), the ghostly Nightmare Master, I suddenly felt a sense of calm. I glanced at Jack, who was engaged in the movie. Shining eyes never leaving the screen, he reaches over for his Coke and brushes against my hand by accident, which was on the armrest, by accident. His hands were so cold, just like mine. I felt a shiver go down my spine, but a pleasant one.

"Sorry." He whispered. Jack didn't need to whisper…we were the only people in the theatre.

"Oh, that's okay." I responded.

I watched him take the drink and watched him smile and laugh at the movie.

His face suddenly turned red. I whipped my head back to the screen, I didn't want him to think I was staring at him.

"Uh, Elsa…I think I took your drink. Sorry."

"That's okay."I said quickly. I didn't really drink my drink anyways...

"You can have mine." Jack gave me his Coke.

I didn't touch it. Besides, I didn't need it. Jack didn't notice it was his and he drank it too.

After Hctip's butt was kicked by Asle and Kcaj, the movie ended with them flying off into the sunset and sharing a kiss. How original.

"Why don't we have ice cream?" I suggested.

"Sure!" Jack seemed a bit more hyper. Maybe it was the sugary drinks.

We exited, me secretly tipping the man who owned the theatre, and we walked to the ice cream store. It was huge and modern. The tune of _The DJ Got us Falling in Love Again _was blasting loudly, even from outside.

As soon as we went in, the cashier informed us that it was a serve-yourself-all-you-want but we would pay by price. Jack got us both sample cups and our real ice cream cups.

By the time we were done getting our toppings and ice cream, Jack had a mountain compared to my hill of ice cream. He tried to get every flavour, every topping, one of everything. It was all jumbled; a chaotic mess, while my different ice cream flavours were neatly separated by walls of waffle.

Before Jack could pull out his wallet, I gave a $20 to the cashier, who gave us plastic spoons and seemed to smile, saying 'Young Love'.

Jack and I went to a high table to sit. As I dug into my Blueberry Cheesecake, Jack dug into the top of his mountain of ice cream.

"Mmm, Tooth was right! This place is amazing!"

"Tooth?" I asked, just for the sake of asking. I knew who she was…sort of.

"You know, the one in the library, with the feather earrings and colourful streaked hair?" Jack described. "I was supposed to come here with her."

"Why didn't you?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty.

"Well, I wanted to go with you." Jack said. "Besides, we-"

"Jack.." I got up and started to walk away. I felt so guilty.. I interrupted Tooth and Jack's precious time. A bit of me actually felt good though, and that's what horrified me.

"No, Elsa, wait!" Jack called and chased after me. "Where are you going?"

"Why should I wait?" I asked. "Go, get Tooth. It isn't too late. I'll go back to study."

"No!" Jack said forcefully. "I mean, no. I wanted to spend the day with you today. I've always been with Tooth to different places, I'm sure she's sick of me."

_Yeah, I doubt that._

I keep my mouth shut.

"Don't feel bad. If someone had to feel bad, that would be me." Jack said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, fine." I turned back around and walked to the table, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

We ate our ice cream in silence, songs playing on the radio to fill the silent gap.

* * *

"Thanks Jack." I said as we got back to school. We had taken Public Transit, I didn't trust Olaf for another screechy ride, especially right after we ate.

"No problem, Elsie." Jack winked good-naturedly.

As we walked into the school, I spotted Tooth waiting for us, an..interesting look on her face.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Who got the movie references? Ahaha :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Let Me Go

**Thanks again for the reviews, favourites, and followers! :D I really appreciate this all, you guys rock!**

**Yep, and I don't think my story is T..for now.**

**I put this in Jack's perspective, cuz I can.**

* * *

"Tooth?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Jack!" Tooth smiled. "Elsa. Um.. Jack, you forgot about our Guardian meeting that started at 2."

"Did I?" I asked. The Guardians were our school's hockey (really, actually, anything) team, and we were playing for charity today...

"Yes, and the whole team-"

"Hello, Jack."

North walked up to us. Even as a father figure, he could be intimidating with his Russian accent and white beard. Did I mention his 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoos? He was actually the only teacher who knew about the Guardians. In fact, he was our biggest supporter.

"Where have you been?" North boomed. "The team wasn't as big as a hit without you! We lost the teenage girls when they saw you weren't there! They give us lots of money."

A girl with orange poofy hair and a tiger print pattern shirt (not Merida)was standing behind North. Eep. Not as in the sound effect, that is her name. She spoke up and said, "Jack, you can't leave just bail out on us because you want to hang out with your girlfriend!"

"Uh.." I trailed off, waiting for a miracle to save me.

"Jack, I think I should go." Elsa said quietly.

"No." I told Elsa. I pulled her close to me, defensively. It was a natural thing to do. I wasn't even thinking.

"Sorry, Toothiana. Sorry North. Sorry, Eep." I said, trying my best to sound regretful. "Wait, I did tell you, Tooth, so you should have told the rest of the team…"

Tooth was appointed as the Games Co-ordinator.. This made me suspicious. She knew I was out. She wasn't the type to forget either...

Tooth looked as if she was trying to remember. I knew Tooth wouldn't blame Elsa, like Eep, but I kept Elsa close anyways.

"Oh, sorry, Jack. It seems like I forgot." She admitted quietly. "I should've remembered that you were out with Elsa."

Elsa's expression was unreadable. "That was my fault. It was my idea."

That was a miracle, but not the expected one.

What a lie! I wanted to beg Elsa to take it back, that was me! I was internally screaming as I said, "No, that-" and Elsa said at the same time, "Please don't be mad at Jack. I'll take any punishment of his that he got from this."

"How selfless of you." North remarked. Even Eep looked remotely impressed. "But this punishment is Jack's, and Jack's alone. I dismiss you two. Jack, I'll see you in my office tonight at 7."

Eep and North left.

Tooth's cheery phone ring interrupts the silence. It sounds like tinkling bells Thank goodness for her Fairy Fascination Club.

"Sorry, Tinkerbell is calling." She said, a fake smile etched on her face. "I'll see you later, Jack! You too, Elsa."

As she left, Elsa remarked, "Looks like someone is going to Neverland."

I chuckled from the intensity of that conversation and Elsa's witty remark. One thing I didn't really realize was that my arm was still around Elsa's petite waist and she was pressed against me.

She started blushing as we made eye contact.

"Um..Jack?" She asked shyly. I realized that I was still holding her close to me.

"Sorry!" I quickly let go of her. I inwardly cursed.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go back to finish my homework. Thanks, Jack." Elsa smiled.

"No problem." I held out my arms and Elsa and I hugged her. She hugged me back, but a bit slowly. She didn't seem used to hugging her friends randomly. She smelt like blueberries and like the crisp cold, if that really did have a smell. It was oddly comforting.

"I'll text you tonight." Elsa promised.

"I'll probably see you later, it's only 5-ish." I smiled.

We walked separate ways, and all I thought about was the hockey rink. I really owed Hiccup and the rest big time.

* * *

I leaned my back against the wall, outside of North's office. He is the second in command of the school, but his hallway is in a remote area. Only the Yetis (North's assistants, mainly janitors, YETI stand for _Your Economic Tender Intimates) _were usually seen here.

I looked at the plaques littering the hallways. There are so many of them! Hundreds, thousands, millions! No surprise; they are dirty and covered in dust. I wipe off some of the dust with my finger and read some. Two of the more distinct lists: Nice and Naughty were hung on either side of North's mahogany door.

Growing impatient, I knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, I barged in. The office was a familiar sight to me: a desk with some sort of Russian Doll of North's different faces, a blue train, and red train, and pictures of the North's elfish..friends? I never bothered asking. The rug was Christmas red, and there was even a fireplace with a stocking hung in front. I guess North logic says it doesn't hurt to set up for Christmas in advance. By the window was a small Christmas tree. North was sitting in the centre of the room, in his desk.

"Jack." North reprimanded. "You do not barge into authorities' offices, unless you get permission."

"Does that mean I'm on the naughty list?" I asked, walking around his office.

A platinum-blonde head is sitting in one of the two chairs set up in front of North's desk. Elsa? What is she doing here? She laughs which sounds a bit like tinkling bells during a peaceful snowfall. I smiled. Yes, I made her laugh!

Elsa's bright turquoise bore into mine. She looked confident and regal.

"Hello, Jack. I was just asking North about this 'Guardians' group."

"Come sit." North knew there was no point in forcing me back outside.

"So Santa, you giving me a candy cane or a stocking full of coal for Christmas?" I asked, crossing my legs.

North frowned, but ignored me. "Jack, explain why you missed this very important charity event."

"I never knew we had it. Again, I'm irresponsible, but I checked my agenda and I saw that nothing was planned." I said honestly. "Also, I planned this outing with Elsa since this Monday… or something like that." I mumbled the last four words.

"You can't be distracted." North's eyes seemed to say, but he actually said, "Very well. But you do know this is a serious commitment."

"Yes sir." I said.

"You will not miss anymore practices, will you?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now go clean the plaques outside."

I groaned, but North looked at me sternly.

I picked up a spray-bottle and a towel, and walked outside. I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

I eavesdropped through the partially closed door. Lazy me just sprayed the cleaning solution from the spray-bottle onto the plaques and I let it drip down. Would it really make a difference?

"Now Elsa, this Guardians organization is our sports team of our school. We formed this for about every sport." North was explaining. "We donate the money to charity."

"Do they have figure skating?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Of course!" North beamed.

"Is ice cream cold?" I asked.

"Jackson, stop eavesdropping." North said. "I don't want to let the best hockey player go because he is misbehaving."

I brought in the towel and the spray bottle and put them at the foot of North's desk. See, I can be a good boy.

"We'll have a practice tomorrow, on Saturday at 8 am." North declared.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Waking up early on a Saturday?!"

"Grin and bear it, Frosty." Elsa winked. But I could tell she probably didn't want to wake up that early either.

"Frosty?" I raised my eyebrow. "Honestly, these names are weirder and weirder, Elsie."

"I like this girl's spirit." North nodded.

"I'll go alert Toothiana." North said. "She'll spread the news, don't worry about it. She is the co-ordinator after all. Remember to bring everything, from skates to a swimsuit, Elsa. We will have our big workout tomorrow!"

North dismissed us and we walked out of his office.

Elsa giggled (yes, GIGGLED) when she looked at the plaques. "Frost, what did you do this time?"

"Took the lazy way out." I replied. My eyes widened in horror when I saw what I did. The plaques were a mixture of clean and dirty. "Oh well, leave it to Phil."

Phil, who was passing by, gave me a nasty look, as he went to get his mop.

"Looks like he wants to train us in every sport tomorrow." I groaned.

"Changing the topic? I bet that Phil guy must really intimidate you." Elsa said playfully.

"Oh please, no one intimidates Jack Frost." I smiled.

"I'll see you later!" Elsa said, picking up her phone once it vibrated. "Anna and I were planning to have our Sister Night..so I should be going."

"Bye, seeya at practice!" I smiled as I watched Elsa race down the hall, at the same time, looking lady-like and regal. How did she manage to do that!?

As Tooth walked up to me (sometimes, it's creepy how she knows accurately where everyone is), she apologized for the trouble earlier, and we went to the library to read again. She kept asking me questions, but I kept zoning out.

All I thought of was practice tomorrow, and for once, breaking the ladies' man rule, I thought of only two girls. One that was in front of me (she's in front of me, duh), and the other one I'm keeping a secret. But the other one was the one that stuck in my mind, the one who wouldn't let me go.


	8. Chapter 8: Falling for You

**Who noticed I gave the chapters titles? Ahaha, I'm not good with Fanfiction, and I'm glad it worked, because I have a knack at destroying almost everything.**

**Thanks once again, my many followers, favouriters (is that a word?), and reviewers!You guys are amazing! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Now, I haven't heard from Elsa recently…. ;-)**

**Elsa POV**

* * *

Waking up with popcorn bits in my hair, I threw my stuff into my blue duffel bag, grabbed a piece of toast with thickly smeared jam, and ran to the gymnasium. I can't be late!

I made sure to leave Anna a note that I was hanging out with some friends after I checked that I had everything. I also told her NOT to eat my chocolates… I didn't expect her to listen.

I neatly put my bag on a bench in the girls' change room. Astrid was there too, which surprised me.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to train with the Guardians." Astrid remarked. "Usually, "pretty" girls don't bother getting involved with the team. It's a bit hush-hush, I'm not sure if the Headmaster approves that our funds are going to children's charity."

Astrid was being ironic, she herself was very pretty. All the boys in her neighbourhood had a crush on her, seriously, you can't look 'okay' or 'ugly troll level.' I decided not to mention that.

"Why not? It's a great cause." I said.

"Don't ask me." Astrid shrugged. "Corruption?"

We walked into the gym together, Astrid reminding me that try outs were in a week. Luckily, North was fair enough to give us a week of practices to see if it fit in our schedule and get in-shape quickly if we lounged on the couch all day during the summer.

When we walk out, there are other people already stretching. Among them, I spot Tooth (who doesn't look like the athletic type), Hiccup (he probably joined just for Astrid, he didn't have much muscle), and Jack, who waved at me before resuming his talk with Hiccup.

My braided hair swung off to the side as I stretched. Being naturally flexible had its perks: I remember my skating teacher would push my leg over my head as I lay down (It hurts!) until I could do it myself and not worry about my leg muscles snapping off.

"Alright, no more useless stretching!" North yelled. "Coach Phil is coming to make you guys practice, so listen well."

Jack looked a bit surprised, along with some of the others.

"Well, he did have to know sooner or later. He's a better coach than me."

"But, he's Dis-"

"Sh!" North shushed all of the protests with his big booming voice. "None of that. This is a united school and team."

As Phil hobbled in, he made us run laps around the track outside, until he told us to stop. I wasn't super fast and agile, like slender Gia or Jack (he looked like he was flying), but I was pretty fast. Poor Hiccup was last… No surprise.

After our run, we stretched some more and did lunges and 'Russian Twists', North's favourite.

During water break, we had introductions. At this practice was Astrid, Hiccup, Hercules (Coach Phil was here….so his star track and field student should be here too), Gia, Alex, Tooth, Jack, Aster (or Bunnymund), Eep, Eep's brother, Po (a cuddly guy who looked like a bear), Tigress (I think that was her nickname, I don't know her real name), Sinbad, Marina, Shrek (he looked a bit like an ogre), Fiona, Snotlout, and a lot of people I didn't seem to know.

Everyone was talking to someone or enjoying their own solitary moment, except for me. I stood there a bit awkwardly, surveying the crowd. Jack took a quick drink out of his water bottle I could see beads of sweat dripping down his face. His taut, thin figure looked powerful, even compared to Hercules, who had so many muscles it looked like they were drawn on. Jack's dark blue, greyish eyes were intense. They glinted with determination. Tooth was looking at him and they began to talk. Tooth giggled a lot and Jack turned slightly pink. That wrecked his complexion for me.

"Hey Elsa, whatchu looking at?" A sly voice asked.

"Astrid!" I jumped in surprise.

I blushed, realizing that I had been staring and I turned around quickly.

"Oh nothing." I made my perfect straight face as she looked a bit skeptical.

"If you say so." Astrid said doubtfully. "You know, the team is a lot smaller this year."

I wondered why Gaston, Tarzan, and the likes of them didn't sign up. They were very athletic (even if Gaston put women down) and could probably win us a few more golds.

"Hey Astrid." Snotlout sauntered up to us."And Astrid's friend. You guys look great today, especially you Astrid. If being hot was a crime..."

_Well, this is awkward_.

Astrid seemed indifferent to his flirting. She seemed bored and responded like she didn't care.

"Excuse me, Snotlout. I have to go train." Astrid excused herself and went to look for a javelin. "Bye."

"Oh, I'll come and help you!" Snotlout suggested hopefully.

"I'm fine." Astrid rolled her eyes.

We tried many sports, but I only liked swimming so far. The only part I didn't like was my wet shirt, after I changed back into it.

North recommended that we should wear swimming caps, but I just put my hair in a bun. No one seemed to listen to him. The water was freezing apparently, but the cold never bothered me anyway. I didn't notice. Everyone else shivered and flinched when they dipped their toes in.

Astrid gritted her teeth as she lowered herself down the ladder.

"This is like that freezing water the old hag dumped Hiccup in."

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I just nodded as I slipped into the water, which was refreshing.

Astrid looked a bit shocked.

"Isn't it cold?"

"The cold never bothered me anyway." I responded as I started to tread water.

"Is that true?" I looked up to see Jack standing confidently on the deck. That was a mistake… I looked down immediately as I felt my face turn hot. He was pale, toned and thin, but muscular. He wasn't Hercules muscular, but he was still athletic. I'm sure many girls would die over this, squealing until their voices died out and Jack would steal their hearts.

"Uh." I said, suddenly feeling shy. "Yeah. Uh huh."

_Phew, the cold water seems like a hot tub now..._

He took notice of my stuttering as he smiled mischievously. "Is this Frost too much to handle?"

Astrid looked amused as I gained my composure back, and said, "What do you mean? I bet you can't handle the Snow Queen."

I could've swore his eyes glinted mischievously as he cannon-balled into the water, just like a little kid.

He splashed me and I turned away as he surfaced.

"Refreshing." He floated on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Jack, stop fooling around!" Phil yelled."Everyone, hurry, get into the water!"

"Yes sir." Jack smiled good-naturedly but mischievously. How does he pull that off?

"Hey, let's share a lane." Astrid suggested. I bet she didn't want to be with that..rather interesting Snotlout.

"Wait!" Tooth called. "I'll join you guys, and so will Bunny!"

She came with a large, muscular guy who looked slightly older than us. That's Bunny? I was very unladylike as I tried to suppress a snicker. How could such a tough guy be called 'Bunny'?

"Hey, Easter Kangaroo." Jack smirked. Bunny gave him a nasty look, but said nothing.

As she lowered herself into the water from the ladder, she literally jumped up and squeaked.

"It's freezing in here!" She bumped into Bunny, who moved backwards in surprise. She then forced herself to get into the water.

"If The Snowman can do it, you can too." Bunny said, in an Australian accent. He gingerly extended a foot and dipped it into the water.

"You've got to be kidding me, I bet you tampered with the temperature, Jack."

Jack looked innocent as Bunny scowled. "What do you mean?"

Bunny eventually forced himself into the pool, but reluctantly. He really seemed like he hated the cold. Probably because it reminded him of Jack, and his child level annoyingness, which was endearing but..well..annoying.

* * *

After swimming laps in our lane swim, Jack slung a towel around his neck and took another drink of his water. It's like he knew he was being watched, he seemed like a model as he perfectly did everything.

"Hurry, move it! Ten minute break! Pretty Boy (the Winter One), stop blocking my way." Coach Phil yelled, pushing Jack a bit.

Almost by accident (I know it wasn't), as Coach Phil walked close to the edge of the deck, I saw Jack's perfect fluid movement as he gave Phil a little push, pretending to back up into him. Coach Phil hilariously flailed in the air and he fell into the water, with a splash. Jack smirked mischievously as everyone laughed.

"Oops." He said, rather innocently.

"Jackson!" Phil gurgled. He flailed with his small arms as he eventually made his way to the wall and climbed up it, with a lot of difficulty. "This water is_ freezing_, what did you do to it?"

"Last time I checked, it was like a jacuzzi." Jack remarked.

"Oh Jack, you are so funny." Tooth said, clapping Jack on the back in a friendly manner.

"I didn't know that." Jack smirked.

"Do you need me to tell you a million times?" Tooth asked jokingly.

Jack didn't reply, and he sent a friendly grin to me and winked. That was unexpected.

By the time Coach Phil was up, he looked tired as he gasped for breath.

"Go shower and get ready for skating in half an hour."

We all ran to the change rooms, prompting Phil to yell, "NO RUNNING ON DECK!"

Most people didn't pay attention to him, but I began to walk.

"Well that's a first." Phil said."Thank you, Elsa."

"My pleasure." I said.

* * *

Packing my black and light blue swimsuit away, I put my wet hair back in its original braid and pulled out my skates. Wearing my white hoodie, blue shirt, and black leggings, I grabbed my duffel bag and rushed out the change room.

Tooth was packing her yellow-green-blue swimsuit away as I came out.

"Hi Tooth." I smiled.

She looks up. "Hello, Elsa."

I walked out, saying bye to Tooth. I couldn't be late for skating! I loved ice, the flying sensation as you glide across the ice. As I entered the skating arena, I smelt the familiar smell of cold and rubber, and the familiar blare of lights. The rink was made of perfectly smooth ice, giving me the urge to skate.

"Alright everyone, warm up!" North shouted.

We were allowed access to the rink, and that's when the fun began. I took off my skate guards as I entered the rink and I held onto them. I didn't want to damage my skate blades by walking on the mats.

I started by gliding. I was a bit wobbly on my feet, but I haven't skated in a long time. Luckily, I caught on quickly. I sped up, confidently, but then I almost bumped into the person in front of me. I stopped, but fell in the process, landing hard on my tailbone.

"Ow!"

"Hey, Elsie, you need help?" I looked up and saw Jack bending down, extending a hand to me.

"Maybe, or maybe not, Frosty." I said, but I took his hand anyways. He pulled me back up. "So, you wanna skate together?"

"Sure." I responded. I noticed his hockey skates and smiled. "You play hockey?"

"Yes, I played last year." Jack said.

"I'm self-taught and I love figure skating!" I exclaimed.

"I prefer hockey." Jack shrugged.

We skated side by side, matching each other's movements. I saw Tooth at the side, gliding, but nowhere as fast as us. Smirking, I realized we were easily the fastest.

"So," Jack begins. "Can you do the ultra-scary triple axle, Miss Expert?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, Mr. Challenger." I responded. "I can try.. I mean I haven't skated for a long time."

I broke away from Jack as I skated and sprung into the air, and then bracing myself for the impact. Almost falling over, I try to make it look intentional, so it was like a little bow.

Jack clapped enthusiastically, and a few others, such as Hiccup and Astrid joined in. North smiled and clapped encouragingly. Others stood there, not knowing what happened.

"You have to teach my little sister how to skate!" He exclaimed, running -no skating- up to me and taking my hands in his. His hands were long and skinny, and made my hands feels small and delicate.

"Sure." I chuckled.

"So, what do you think?"Jack asked. 'What sports are you joining?"

"Swimming, and probably figure skating." I decided.

"I think I'll do them all." Jack declared ambitiously.

I laughed. "You really think you'll have the time?"

"Maybe, maybe." He said.

"Jack, Elsa, I'd like to speak to you two, please!" North called.

"Ooh, you're in trouble." Astrid said in a singsong voice as she passed us.

"Hey Astrid-" Snotlout called, eagerly trying to skate up to her. Astrid looked like she was about to groan, but decided against it.

"Looks like you're in trouble." I smirked, but felt really bad for her.

I noticed that Jack's white hair became even more windswept after we got off the ice.

_If that was even possible_, I thought to myself. His cheeks weren't even the slightest bit rosy, which I found odd. His face was as pale and smooth as ever.

"Do I have something on my face?" Jack asked.

"Oh! Uh..no!" I felt very bashful as he flashed me a smile of perfect pearly white teeth.

Did he catch me staring..erm erm..observing him, or was he just teasing me?

"Ah, you two." North smiled. "I would like you two to be a figure skating pair to represent our school."

"Sure, but what about hockey?" Jack asked. I didn't want to prevent him from doing something he actually likes better than figure skating.

"We'll work around that." North declared. "You both are okay with it?"

I nodded, while Jack said, 'Yes."

"Alright, we will find a time for practices afterwards." North said. "I'll have to see about the other practices… You are both dismissed."

We walk back onto the skating rink together.

"Hey Jack and Elsa! Did you guys get in trouble? I told you not to push Phil-"

Jack interrupted Tooth. 'Hey, Fairy, actually we didn't. We are going to skate together as a pair!"

Tooth's face might as well have dropped right there. She managed to catch it and smile though.

"That's.. great!"She hesitated, probably making sure she didn't say something that she'd regret.

As she skated away, Jack asked me, "What's up with her?", and I just shrugged as we continued to dance on the ice.

* * *

After practice was done, Jack and I went to the library to study Shakespeare's life together for our next test. I was convinced it wouldn't be insanely hard. Again, I never knew what tricks Miss Belle Esprit had up her sleeve, so I should study hard regardless.

We weren't very productive..Jack ended up making me laugh really hard during the time I was supposed to be studying. The librarian seemed cranky, because I was shushed rudely as Jack pretended to be an innocent.

"Oh Elsie, YOU made a disturbance in the library?" He asked, mock horror in his voice.

"Jackson!" The librarian barked.

"Shush." I whispered. "Maybe…just this once."

"Rebel." Jack nudged me playfully. "Sometimes everyone has to let it go."

Other girls in the library, who were supposedly 'studying', followed Jack with hawk eyes. I felt intimidated at first, but Jack just ignored them. Is he being a player and hard-to-get, or he genuinely doesn't notice them?

Jack takes out his copy of _Romeo and Juliet._

_"_I'm secretly a fan of romantic things." I decided to tell him. He nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to find any useful pieces of information on Shakespeare. I observe my surroundings. I'm right: almost no one is studying.

Jack flicks my braid. "Hey."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You sorta zoned out." He said, and kept flicking my braid, a cat-like expression of contentment on his face.

"I totally did not!" I whispered furiously.

"Really, Snowflake, I would expect you to know better than lie." He said, his voice going raspy, low, and quiet. Flirtatious and very attractive if you ask me.

"Your nicknames- They- The nicknames-" I laughed. "Stop, I can't take you seriously when you flick my braid like that."

"Elsa Arendelle and Jackson Frost," The librarian called, "Please get out the library, I gave you multiple warnings, which were ignored."

"But it's fun." Jack pouted, ignoring the librarian. He persistently flicked it as I tossed my books into my book bag. "Besides, your hair is so beautiful and soft."

I concealed my blush quickly. "Thanks."

As we walked out of the library, Jack; taking advantage of the time we spent getting out to speak in the loudest voice possible, I spotted Anna down the hallway, talking with a tall, muscular blonde guy.

"Hey Kristoff." Jack said.

"Hello Jack." The blonde loner boy, Kristoff, replied.

"Elsa!" Anna smiled brightly.

"Anna! You better have not eaten all my chocolates." I said playfully stern. 'Who is this guy?"

"I didn't touch them. Pinky promise." Anna said. "Oh, this is Kristoff. Kristoff, Elsa. Elsa, Kristoff. He has the most adorable dog called Sven, but he wasn't allowed to come."

"Hello Kristoff." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Elsa." Kristoff said gruffly. He extended his hand and mechanically shook mine.

"He's a real sweetie when you get to know him." Anna whispered. "He's shy though."

Suddenly, a ringtone of part of _Love Story _came on merrily. "_It's a love story, baby just say yes. So I sneak out to the garden to see you-"_

"Oh, it must be Hans!" Anna squeed enthusiastically

"Hans of the Southern Isles?" Jack asked incredulously. "Why are you-mfph!" I covered his mouth with my hand and pleaded with my eyes for him to remain quiet.

"The one and only." Anna answered dreamily. She opened her phone. "Ooh, he wants to meet me in the library tonight?"

"Uh, bye Anna." I said, feeling awkward just standing with her as she goggled over her texts from Hans. I wonder how Kristoff felt. He was silent most of the time anyway. Anna, engrossed in texting Hans, didn't notice us leave.

I dragged Jack around the corner, and finally released his mouth.

"What is Anna doing with Hans?!" Jack spat out _Hans,_ like it was a backstabbing snake. "You don't want to get associated with him, trust me."

"I don't want to, of my own free will." I responded.

"Good. He preys on young pretty girls, and-" Jack was interrupted by Bunny.

"Hey, Snowman, Flynn wants his satchel back. Where did you put it now?"

Jack shrugged, but he was really being innocent this time. It kind of cute- Snap out of it Elsa.

"He had his wallet in there." Bunny groaned. "He was supposed to buy us food for our rooms since he lost the bet."

"Isn't food not supposed to be in the rooms-" I was cut off by Bunny.

"Uh, sorry, Elsa, I need to borrow Jack for a second. Thanks and Bye."

Really? Bunny interrupted because he wanted food. Typical rowdy boys.

"Sorry, Snowflake." Jack smiled, but a bit sadly. "I'll text you."

We hugged, which sent an electric current raising through me. No, Jack was not secretly made of wire. It left a soft, warm, and tingly feeling inside of me. I tried to mask my blush. Curse pale complexions for making concealing blush so hard!

Weird, I'm used to feeling cold. Warmth could be a bit foreign sometimes, especially in me.

"Bye." I said, quietly.

As he leaves, a bit of the stress put on me by my parents is lifted off of me: destroyed. I guess I shouldn't worry about that now.

As Jack is pulled by Bunny, down the hall, I suppress a smile.

_I don't want to admit it, but I think I'm falling for you._

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! I would love if I could get some more! Don't be scared, I don't bite. ;-)**

**If you think this is moving too fast, wait and see for the next chapter (the irony), it will be resolved.**

**Thanks once again! Longest Chapter ever! I apologize if some parts are boring.**


	9. Chapter 9: This is War

**Happy Late Easter! (REALLY LATE) Bunny must've been so busy… :3 That's why part of this chapter is Easter-themed! :D**

**Thank you for the reviews! I am so ecstatic whenever I read the reviews, see a new follower, or a new favouriter, because I know you are enjoying the story. :D**

**And 39 Reviews?! Wow! I never thought I'd make it this far and I can't do it without my loyal followers, favouriters (is that a word?), and reviewers.**

**Fun fact: Miss Esprit is Belle from _Beauty and the Beast, _if you haven't caught onto that yet.**

**Elsa POV!**

* * *

"You want some?" Jack extended his arm and held an open bag of Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos.

"Jackson," I chastised jokingly. "I don't think Miss Esprit will be too happy to see your cheesy fingerprints on your test that she's marking." I take one anyway.

Miss Esprit's test was a breeze. Well, if you studied, it was. Surprisingly, she let us roam the hallways and go into either the cafeteria or lunchroom after our tests, and then come back at a set time… 9:30 a.m., was it?

"Yeah, well, I never show my teachers my tests after I get them back." Jack shrugged. "The marks sometimes can be a bit.. embarrassing."

"One thing which works for our benefit: our parents don't have to sign our tests." I smiled. More so Jack's. My parents were great parents, but I felt like they just had too many expectations for me. I always passed my tests with a 95(being the lowest) or higher, so I guess it didn't really matter as much.. But I was being prepared to take over their company. I tried not to think about that and tried to redirect my thoughts to Jack.

"If we did, I wouldn't even show them." Jack snorted. "Elsa, you are such a good girl."

"I wish. Heaven knows I tried. But then, I started hanging out with you." I said playfully. "What wonders are you doing to my reputation?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you." Jack smirked. He licked his cheese-covered fingers off. "Ah, Flynn bought the good stuff. What time is it, Elsie?"

"It's 9:25-shoot! Let's go!"I started walking fast. Jack just sprinted down the hallway, past all the classrooms. I shook my head._ What a kid._

Somehow, Jack evaded all the teachers. I even heard some female teachers walking down an adjacent hall, their high heels clicking against the ground. Jack was soundless. It was like he wasn't there: unless you saw him of course.

"How did you do that?" I asked, astounded as we walked into the class, right on time.

"Jack magic." He responded playfully.

As we sat down, Miss Esprit handed back our tests. A 100%. I looked over at Jack and he was beaming.

"I. Actually. Got. A 100!" He sounded shocked, but happy. I guess it must be pretty satisfying to get a 100, especially when you actually studied for once, spending half the weekend over studying Elsa-style. It was really cute, to see the joy dancing in his eyes and his gleeful expression. "So, since I succeeded, will you help me again? What am I saying, of course, you will."

I smiled as he winked.

"Yeah, you are irresistible." I said sarcastically.

_Did that have a hint of truth in it? _I asked but scolded myself.

"Students, please be quiet." Miss Esprit said. "Open your books to page..."

Her voice droned on, past my ears. I couldn't pay attention... Odd. My thoughts were swirling around in my head like a violent, but happy storm.

I glanced at Jack, who was following along with the lesson. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. It was kinda cu- No, snap out of it Elsa! He caught me looking, and my heart stopped from embarrassment.

"Boop." He tapped my nose, with a sly smirk. "You just couldn't tear your eyes away from me, because I'm so irresistible, am I right, Snowflake?"

"Jack Frost just nipped at my nose." I whispered. "And-wait, what? What kind of a name is Snowflake? It's so cliché.."

"You didn't deny that I was irresistible.. What about Frost Babe then?" Jack asked.

"That sounds ridiculous!" I scoffed. Jack just mischievously smiled as the teacher told him to be quiet and to tie his tie. Oops..

After class, Jack and I said bye, as I met up with Astrid.

"Hey, how was Frost today?" Astrid asked as we left Jack.

"Stop, he might hear you." I said. "We'll sound like those girls who like him."

"But you do-"

"SH! I'm not a Frostie or whatever."

"Frostitute." Astrid corrected, then we rounded the corner and noticed the teachers heard us.

We both laughed a bit maniacally, causing the passing teachers to give us weird looks.

* * *

"So, uh... Astrid..." Hiccup began. "How's Stormfly?"

"Okay, I guess. Can you focus, please?" Astrid closed one eye in concentration, slightly ignoring him."Let me pour this-"

"Uh, watch out!" Hiccup pushed her arm and all the liquid went into the mixture that was supposed to glow. A cricket hopped over Astrid's arm, and someone yelled at it to come back.. Mulan, was it?

"Hiccup!"It blew up in their faces. I watched, amused, as Punzie and I stirred our perfect glowing mixture. Astrid looked like she was going to ruthlessly murder Hiccup.

"Sorry." He squeaked.

Of course, Astrid said nothing.

It was the end of the day, this was our last subject until we could retire to our dorms. Astrid must be even more impatient.

After class, Astrid and Hiccup had to stay to clean up the mess they made while the rest of us were released. I felt bad for Astrid: she took no nonsense from anyone, especially Hiccup when he messes up something.

"Hey, Elsa! Hans and I are official!" Anna bounced as she met me at my dorm."He gave me a yellow necklace for his proposal! That's so romantic, he proposed to date me!"

"That's very nice…" I said, reluctantly.

"He's so dreamy."She trailed off, staring into space.

"Okay, what do you know about Hans, Anna?"

"Hans has auburn-brown hair and the most enchanting green eyes EVER! His sideburns are to die for! Hans-"

"He has a pointy witch nose." I commented.

"No! It's a _fine tapered nose._"Anna protested.

"Ugh. Any personality qualities?"

Anna remained silent.

"Gotcha." I said, winking.

"Hey, you wanna come to Hans's party this Friday? He's renting a Nightclub!" Anna squealed with excitement.

"I'm not even 18, neither are you, neither is Hans." I said, feeling slightly annoyed.

"It's okay, he promised the drinks would be kid friendly." Anna pleaded.

"Yeah, and he's gonna spike the punch." I said sarcastically. Well, slightly non-sarcastically. 'I'm going to study instead."

"Why, Elsa?" Anna asked. "You should go out and see the world!"

"No."

"But EVERYONE is invited." Anna started to do a puppy-dog pout, and her eyes glistened with unheard of shininess.

"I'm sorry, but Anna, I'm supposed to study." Part lie, part truth.

"That's terrible! I told you, chillax sometime soon, don't worry about hitting the books." Anna seemed non-suspicious, great for me. "Sorry, gotta meet Hans. Bye!"

"Since when have you kept the time?" I asked, chuckling as she sprinted down the halls.

I opened the door and sunk down onto my bed, kicking off my tight black shoes, letting out a sound of relaxation escape my lips.

"Hey, I'm going to call Tooth over." Rapunzel said, making me jolt upwards. "She and her friend Bunny are going to teach me how to dye Easter eggs. Wanna join?"

"Sure." I decided.

"I invited Astrid….and she said yes and- oh, ooh la la, guess who else is coming! Mr. Frost!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Uh.. Let's go!" Punzie dragged me down the hallway to the art room, a spacious room with dark blue walls and big tables. The cabinets and counters were neatly lined with all sorts of art supplies.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I overheard Tooth saying to Bunny. "I mean, what, it's just some vinegar."

"Hey guys!" Punzie ran to a seat. "I can't wait!"

"I'm glad." Bunny said gruffly as he and Tooth stirred the dyes.

"Your "cook" has come." Jack declared, sauntering into the room with some boiled eggs. He took one and pretended to crack it on Bunny's head, while Bunny rolled his eyes. 'Man, I'm never boiling eggs ever again. You know, it'd be better to do a food fight."

"Haha, very funny, Jack." Bunny said unamused.

Jack distributed the warm eggs to everyone. As he gave me some warm eggs, I felt cold: his cold fingers touching mine. He met my gaze and smiled, and I tried my hardest to stop my transformation into a tomato.

We cut out tape to make patterns on our eggs, and used stickers since we were lazy. Bunny, of course, wasn't lazy, egg-deocrating was "his life". I made three eggs, one light blue ombre one with silver snowflake designs, one navy blue one with frost crawling around the two points of the egg, and one green-yellow-pink egg with flower designs drawn in permanent marker.

"Wow, those are gorgeous!" Rapunzel complimented as she peeled the pieces of tape of her purple-pink egg.

"Look who's talking!" I said playfully. "I love yours!"

She dipped her egg into the yellow, turning the white parts into yellow. I realized that it was a sun. "Thanks!"

I glanced up to see Jack staring at me intensely. I jumped in my seat and felt my face turn hot as we both looked down. Awkward moment?

Tooth was making abstract patterns, Bunny was making stereotypical, but intricate patterns, Astrid had violent streaks of red and black, and Jack….had snowflakes and frost curling up his egg. They were so intricate: I would have never guessed that Jack did them.

"I like your egg-sonifications." Jack called across the table.

"Thanks." I turned light pink. "Yours are awesome! You made it look like winter came to those eggs. Uh, what do you mean by egg-sonifications?"

"This one looks like you, this one looks like Anna. But as Easter Eggs." He said quickly,

I rolled the navy egg across to him. "Who does this look like?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." His lips curled into a smile.

"Maybe his name starts with J?" I asked teasingly.

"Justin Bieber?" Jack guessed.

"Ugh, no!" I facepalmed. "You know what I mean. It looks like you."

"I knew that." Jack said slyly.

"Yeah, sure." I was being sarcastic.

"Oh shoot! Sorry Elsie, everyone else, gotta go! I needed to meet Hiccup to play video games." Jack said, while glancing at the clock.

"Well, that's surprising, having Jack keep track of the time." Bunny said.

"Take this, it's for you." I told Jack, pointing at the navy blue egg.

"Lucky me, I get the Justin Bieber egg." He walked around to me.

"Hey!" I lightly slapped his shoulder.

"This is for you." He gave me his intricate winter egg.

"Uh, it's okay…" But Jack didn't take no for an answer and he forced me to take it.

"Hey, Tooth, see you later. Oh wait," He took her hand. "I appreciate the attempted snowflakes, but maybe try like this. Anyways, bye guys!"

Just like that, Jack disappeared and a cold winter breeze lingered, giving me chills, but the good kind.

A stab of some angry feeling pierced my heart when Jack guided Tooth's hand.. It hurt. It felt so familiar, but so new and different.

Tooth had a dreamy look in her eyes and a bit of a blush as she stared at her permanent marker and the snowflakes Jack drew.

"Hey Tooth can you pass me the yellow?"

No answer.

"Tooth? Toothiana?"

She continued to stare at the spot where Jack disappeared at.

"…You here with us?" Bunny asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course. I'm just thinking…"

"About Jack." Bunny said wryly. He sounded a bit…hurt at the same time, despite teasing her, unless it was my imagination.

Astrid and Rapunzel froze. They were the biggest shippers of 'Jelsa', or 'Ice Queen and her King'. Luckily, I don't think they knew I kind of sort of- _No, Elsa, don't think like that._

_"_You like Jack?" Rapunzel asked carefully.

"Uh, I guess. I don't want any people to know."

A feeling of jealousy hit me: she's so lucky she can openly admit these kind of things. I would, but I can't.

_Well, she does make it a bit obvious, so soon everyone except Frosty himself will know…. No one will know about me….. Does that make it hopeless for me?_

_Fight back Elsa!_ I yelled to myself. _Nothing is ever useless unless you give up._

My resolve hardened, I got ready. I had a feeling that things were going to get competitive.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys! Thanks for being so patient! Glad I didn't get the death threats. :P**

**And yes, this is VERY late, so sorry :-(**


	10. Chapter 10: Oh no

**I'll try my best to update weekly. :D**

**Patience IS a virtue, after all.**

**You'll see where this love story thing is going...Soon.**

**Thank you guys! I love your reviews, favourites, and follows! It makes me feel loved when I see them. ^.^**

**Serious Jack and Bunny brotherhood time!**

**Jack's POV**

* * *

"Sorry, Jack!" Tooth apologized but slightly laughed as she bumped into me.

"Uh, that's okay.." I said.

_In the park. a young Jack climbed up on the monkey bars and laughed. "Tooth, come on, it'll be fun!"_

_"I prefer the slides." She huffed. "Did you know Cupcake fell off of the monkey bars last month and she knocked her tooth out."_

_"Yeah, but it was only a baby tooth."_

_"Did someone say my name?" Baby Tooth's head perked up as she looked in their direction. Baby Tooth was an astute little girl._

_"Oh, it's nothing." Tooth replied quickly._

_Jack and Tooth were at the park together, and their sisters were having a picnic of some sort. It was a cool autumn day; the frost was curling up on all the playground equipment._

_Jack readied himself, stretched his arm out, and swung. He grabbed the slippery frost covered bar, but his pale hand slipped from the bar._

_Dumb ice! Jack thought._

_Tooth ran and caught Jack before he hit the ground. Well, almost. Jack was too heavy for her to hold, so he fell on top of her._

I snickered as I remembered that.

I watched everyone walking down the hall, and I saw Elsa and her sister. Elsa gave me a small, regal, yet shy wave and I waved back.

Elsa…had a different type of friendship with me.. I can't describe it. It wasn't so sisterly..or motherly, like Tooth's. Elsa was definitely not like my sibling. She may have pale hair like mine..okay fine, I dyed my hair…. and she might feel cold to the touch, but how does that make us like siblings? Elsa deserved more than a sister-zone…. _No Jack! This is not the time to unsister-zone someone,_

"..with me?" Tooth asked innocently.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What were you daydreaming about?" Tooth asked. "Don't deny it. I know you well enough."

I laughed. "Yeah, since childhood…for 10-ish years? Wow, you make me feel so old."

Tooth laughed and continued talking about something else.

The question was left unanswered, just how I wanted it.

* * *

The blades slicing the ice, made a too-familiar noise to my ears; a bead of sweat falling from my forehead as the game intensified. I was not letting any children down. The Guardians were going to win!

The cheers were lost in the quietness of my mind, as I focused and passed the puck to Aster. This hockey arena was small and packed, which I hated. The ice was bumpy, not smooth and perfect. I glanced to the sidelines, where Elsa stood in just a T-shirt and jeans as she cheered for us enthusiastically. Her hair was done in a side braid, which was really cute. It reminded me a bit of a cockatoo's crest. Now, there was a great cheerleader. No one could really beat Anna or Rapunzel for cheeriness, but Elsa was pretty good. I suddenly felt goofy, my sad side was robbed away from me and I smiled widely and began laughing. My laughing was masked up by the cheering though.

"Get your head in the game, Frost!" Bunny yelled as the puck passed me and I just stood there, smiling like an idiot at Elsa.

_What was I thinking, our school doesn't even have a cheerleading squad!_

Determined to make up for it, I skated faster and passed the boy with the puck and as soon as I saw a weak point, I struck into action, grabbing the puck and passing it to Bunny, who in turn, made a goal. The winning goal.

I skated to the exit as I took my helmet off and savoured the fresh cold air that hit me in the face. It was so refreshing. A good cool off so I wouldn't pant when talking to the fans, which we did when we got off the ice.

"Jack! Can I have your autograph?" A blonde girl with an extremely tiny waist called. Her two other friends/sisters/look-alikes followed. The Bimbettes, as they were called, were one of our biggest supporters, but I'm sure they just liked us teenage boys.

I was swarmed by adoring fan girls. More like suffocated, I couldn't breathe.

I looked over at Bunny, who had a sly smirk as he left me here. Not fair!

Then I realized, Elsa! What if she got the wrong impression…not that I did want her to have a good one… But I kind of…liked her?

I pushed through the crowd of fangirls and slowly moved towards Elsa, bringing the crowd with me, but I was unaware of that.

"Elsa!" I called through the swarm of fangirls.

She turned her head, surprised. "Oh, hey."

I staggered over to her, almost tripping over my skate blades and looped my arm around her shoulder. She tensed up for a second and then relaxed. It sent an shock of feelings through me, that she accepted me using her as my support. Happy. Excited. Surprised.

"I'm not a crutch, geez." Elsa said jokingly.

"Then I'm not Jack Frost." I smiled innocently.

The fangirls gave us our space, but one of those blonde triplets whispered, "Jack is with Elsa? Ew! She does not have any social skills whatsoever."

Elsa attempted to wriggle out from under my arm, but I wasn't letting her run away. She didn't need to be alone, I was here. She was tense and uncomfortable.

"Excuse me Miss, Elsa and I are just friends."I said sternly. "But that gives you no right to offend someone because you are jealous of them. Hey look, there's Guy over there! He never comes out after shows-"

The fangirls must have realized that they would go nowhere when my attention was not on them, or they realized that Guy almost never comes out after shows, but he was third-best..maybe? Well, Jack Frost scores first.

Elsa relaxed when all the people were gone. "Thanks Jack, to be honest, I hate crowds."

"Well that's new." I chuckled as I moved my arm from around her.

She looked vulnerable as she said, "I feel so weak when-"

"Jack!"came a familiar voice.

I groaned inwardly. Elsa was going to tell me something important, I could see it in her eyes!

"What..." I groaned grumpily.

"Oh." Tooth looked a bit taken aback.

I didn't apologize.

"I was just thinking," She looped her arms around my arm."That we could hang out…"

I brushed Tooth off and moved my arm. "Hey, please stop stroking my arm."

No, I was not in a very good mood. Tooth was being all touchy-feely and Elsa was going to tell me something…

I glanced at Elsa, who had an amused expression on her face, but in her eyes were hurt. Pain. It hurt me to see that in her eyes.

"Sorry!" Tooth looked nervous and she left.

"Sorry, she's been so clingy recently." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Anyways, sorry to cut this short, but I promised Bunny to help him with fixing his shattered egg ornaments."

"See you around, Jack." Elsa said, with perfect poise. Never missing a beat.

"See you around!" I gave her a crooked smile.

* * *

I walked into my room to see that Bunny had fixed his ornaments himself.

"So, I can just go now?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Wow, someone's put you in a sour mood." Bunny remarked dryly.

"Not now, Bunny." I said seriously, my trademark smile gone.

"Girl problems?" Bunny asked, setting his pastel ornaments on the table.

"No!" I said quickly, almost too quickly.

"Jack.." Bunny seemed a bit less confident than usual. 'How's Tooth?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. "She seems more.. clingy. Have I mentioned how I was talking to someone else and she just pops up?!"

I smirked evilly, an idea popping into my head. 'Say, Bunny, you don't... like her, do you?"

"No! No no no!" Bunny's eyes widened.

"No, but seriously." I said, sincerely as possible.

Bunny mumbled. I was pretty sure...But I just wanted to torture him.

Smirking, I asked, "What was that?"

"I like Tooth."

"Huh? Say what? Your voice is really soft today."

"I LIKE TOOTH!" Bunny roared, then blushed a bit. "But she doesn't like me."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You have a cool...Australian accent? Attracts the ladies."

"You don't sound sure." He remarked in a monotone.

"You wouldn't understand, why am I even asking you?" Bunny snorted. "You probably don't care."

My sympathetic-empathetic-feeling ladies' man side hit me like a ton of bricks. Ouch, or maybe a frying pan.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I'll help you win Tooth over."

This was one of the first times Bunny and I shared a deep conversation, one that wasn't bickering.

"Yeah, I think you'll just interfere." Bunny remarked, a deep sadness and a look of 'I'm giving up' in his green eyes.

"Why?" I asked curiously. I'm sure I could help Bunny win her over, I could win any girl over! "And don't give up, Aster."

I used his real name because I needed to make a point. A serious point. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Because.. Ugh, Frost, don't play dumb… Hasn't the 'so called ladies' man and winner of hearts' figured it out?" Bunny fidgeted as I looked at him, confused. What did he mean?

"Tooth likes you."

The puzzle pieces in my head fit perfectly, in a weird way. I didn't want to believe that.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Thanks so much for bearing with me! Don't forget to review! **


	11. Chapter 11: A Little Bit of Fun Instead

**Okay, 60 reviews?! Wow, it may not be 200, or even 100, but I'm overjoyed! I love you all! :D**

**I've been having this huge brain-storming in my head and some new stories are bound to come! Probably Jelsa…or Frozen ;-)**

**I'm aiming for weekly chapters.**

**A big thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favouriters of this story… As always, I would be nothing without you guys!**

**Elsa POV!**

* * *

"Anna, do you want to sit with us?" I asked.

Starting yesterday, Anna walked right by our table and sat at Hans's table. I was shocked when that happened, my casserole nearly falling out of my mouth. She made a small wave, but followed Hans like a small little puppy follows their master, not seeming to notice anything but Hans, her eyes following him only.

"Sorry, I'm sitting with Hans.." Anna said, while sighing.

"You don't sound sorry." I remarked harshly.

But Anna had floated away with Hans already, going off to his table.

_Boys. All they do is tear girls' friendships apart. _I scowled.

"What's the issue, Elsie?" Jack set down his lunch tray.

My expression softened. "Nothing, Frost."

"So, your day brightens up with me, doesn't it?" Jack flashed his eyebrows, waggling them in a ridiculous but flirtatious way."Don't deny that smile."

"Shut up." I smiled, slapping his arm lightly.

* * *

I was eating the next meal (dinner) with my friends and noticed that neither Hans nor Anna were present. Everyone else at their table was there, from those three blonde girls to Cinderella's step-sisters. Weird. For the whole dinner, I was distracted, staring at the door. _Will it ever open? Where are they?_

I spent most of my night worrying where they were. I had a bad feeling about Hans, but I had to give him a chance. If Anna could trust him, I'm sure he's okay.

Soon enough, the doors opened while we were eating dessert. I glanced up, to see Anna and Hans walking in, Anna unharmed. Jack's dorm mate, a muscular man called Kristoff, made a small awkward wave to Anna, who didn't notice.

I waved at Anna and called in a singsong tune,

"Do you wanna sit with us here?"

She turned her head, and was momentarily distracted from Hans. Good. She dragged Hans over to me.

"Come on, sit here today! I never sit with you anymore, come out the dorm, it's like you've gone away!"

It was true, I don't know where she was. Merida says that she is always in the dormitories, social networking, or with Hans. Of course, I couldn't tell my little sister to abandon Hans, especially in front of Hans himself!

"I promised Hans again, sorry." She giggled as she looped arms with Hans and bounded away, half-dragging Hans to his table.

Why did she come closer to our table, just to walk away?! Was she trying to annoy me purposely? What was she trying to do?! Is Anna stuck 'The One' (as she dubbed Hans) like glue? A good relationship has a perfect balance.

My ice cream melted into a big sloppy mess as I burned it with a glare meant for Hans and stabbed it violently with my spoon.

_"I'm sure something like 'different dorm rooms' can't separate me from my sister!"_ My words echoed back to me. Well, she agreed, and look where we are now!

"Looks like they do." I remarked bitterly.

A thought struck me, and instead of blaming Anna or Hans, I blamed myself.

Was I really that bad of a big sister that Anna would choose her boyfriend over me? Guilt washed over me like a tsunami. What have I done? Have I failed in the older sister role and in school? If Anna and I get farther.. no.. I don't want to stand by and do nothing about it when I know I can prevent it! Of course, it seems like there is nothing I can do. I can only make it worse if I offend Hans… Or tell him to leave Anna alone. No doubt Anna would side up against me with him. I mean, I have been shutting her out, but not freely. Of course, Anna doesn't know why I did what I did…. I'm trying to reconnect, and I was so close…

Then Hans swooped in like an eagle with his wickedly sharp claws and stole the little field mouse, Anna, enticing her with his world in the sky she never has seen before.

"Hey, Elsa, you okay?" Jack asked, concern evident in his voice. Jack seemed like he couldn't be serious, but when he was serious, he was genuine.

"Not really." I said, gloomily poking my ice cream with my spoon.

"Hey," Jack reassured. "You wanna talk? I'm here."

"No, it's fine. It's just.. all my fault."I said flatly.

_ Why can't I tell him?_ My mind argued. _He's trustworthy. Your first close friend other than Anna._

Because I don't want to burden others with my problems.

"No, it's not fine. I can tell. Elsa, what are you talking about? Nothing is your fault. You are the most amazing, kind, and gorgeo-..haha, I meant awesome." Jack smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks." My heart felt elevated, yet it was being pulled down by guilt and stress.

"Let's go." Jack said in a quiet, intense voice, holding on gently to my wrist. Like the wind, we were quickly out of the lunchroom without anyone noticing. He somewhat-pulled me down the hall as we ran.

"Here." Jack rounded a small corner. "When I want to think or be secretive, I climb into the vents. I prefer to climb the trees instead, but it's too obvious in autumn."

"This is awfully spy-esque." I smiled, despite feeling terrible.

"Jack Frost has many secrets." Jack winked. What he didn't tell me was that this was all improvised, and he went up there only to chase Toothless, who was running around in the vents during the night.

The room was some sort of janitor office, with cardboard boxes and shelves lined against the wall. Jack shoved some cardboard boxes to the centre, causing a film of dust to move into his face. He sneezed and looked so cute-

"Bless you." I said.

"Thanks." Jack replied. "Ladies first."

"I don't think this looks stable." I put a foot on the boxes and watched them wobble.

"Eh." Jack didn't seem to care. "A risk is fun?"

He held onto the boxes as I climbed up, just in case this risk didn't turn out to be fun.

I grabbed the vent lid and pulled it open. Climbing higher, I seized the opportunity and jumped into he vent, or at least, I tried to. My feet were awkwardly hanging down.

"Looks like someone needs a boost." Jack chuckled as I felt strong arms shove my legs up as I slid rather unceremoniously further down the vent. Jack followed me, climbing up nimbly.

I suddenly realized that I was wearing a skirt. Self-conscious, I blushed and scrambled to a sitting position.

"So, feel free to scream, shout, and let it all out. I did some mechanics during the night, you know, me being restless. Then I made it soundproof." Jack said boastfully. Again, it was another 'lie' made to impress me, unknown to me at the time. Hiccup was the one who did that to make sure people wouldn't hear Toothless running around at night.

"I never knew you were into mechanics." I smiled. I wasn't too sure though. Well again, maybe Jack had some hidden talents.

"Why would I be into them?" Jack asked.

"Oh, never mind." I chuckled.

"Oh, and don't try standing up." Jack warned. "It hurts."

Jack closed the vent behind us and brought up a flashlight for us to light up the dark tunnel.

I was suddenly aware I was in a small, enclosed space with Jack Frost, the guy that I maybe liked… Blushing, I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear and began to fiddle with my shoes strap.

"So, what's the matter?"

"Particles." I responded, my inner science geek coming out.

Jack facepalmed. "You better not ruin this by making winter puns in atom."

"Atom.. So formal." I laughed. "Why not Fall? Wait, that pun doesn't even work, Frost!"

Both of us just sat there, laughing at our inner science-geeks coming out and our horrible puns.

"So anyway," Jack continued, after we had finished laughing, "I hate to ruin the good mood, but what's been bothering you?"

"Well.." I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees, a familiar position for me. "I just…"

"You can tell me anything." Jack said, intensely staring into my eyes with his own blue-grey eyes. "I promise I will never tell."

A part of me felt crazy. I am actually trusting this guy I met almost a month ago with my life secret, and not Anna, no one but him!

_What would your father say?_ My mind warned.

I saw Anna, calling me a monster for rejecting Hans. I pictured being called a monster just because I stood up for myself.

"Jack.. to tell the truth…. I.. well.. I can't." I couldn't say it, I was at a loss for words. My mouth was pressed in a firm straight line as I felt tears slipping out of my eyes, just thinking about it. I felt so weak! Conceal, don't feel. I failed at that, so I lowered my head, hoping that Jack wouldn't notice.

"Hey, hey, Elsa," Jack cooed comfortingly, "Shh, it's going to be okay. Sometimes you just have to Let it Go."

He did something that surprised me: he wrapped his arm around me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Don't worry, nothing is your fault." Jack said, rubbing my back comfortingly and letting me cry on him.

Who would've known that a seemingly stereotypical bad-boy could be so gentle and reassuring?

"I feel so weak." I sniffed, fresh tears forming and falling on Jack's sweater.

"No, no, it's just a way of letting it go." Jack reassured me. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong.."

I suddenly realized how Jack must be so good at this because he's such a ladies' man. Also, I was on an emotional roller coaster today! I snickered, thinking about that. This really was a roller coaster.

Jack smiled faintly. "Tears don't suit a face as beautiful as yours."

I blushed.

"Well, uh, I'm going to let it go." I decided. "Jack-"

I ended up talking about my childhood, a piece of my life that was shrouded in mystery. Basically, I needed to take over the company my parents ran, and be the very best like no one ever was. I didn't want to feel like I was failing them…I did once. And I always rejected any offers of anything, because I had to study or whatever to take over the business, leaving Anna alone and friendless. It made me miserable, but I tried to think of the future and a time when I wouldn't have that pressure on me… Then I could finally play with Anna. I wore gloves sometimes to hide all the writing callouses on my hands that would bleed and peel, but I started to get used to it, I guess. Basically, they were like burns, but I had no idea why.

"..Now, I'm such a horrible sister that she rejected me today! She went to sit with Hans, who made the worst impression on me by eating Anna's sandwich!"

Jack laughed a lot at that part, the other parts; nodding in sympathy or gasping when hearing about my hands.

"Wait, Hans of the Southern Isles?" Jack asked, somewhat shocked.

As soon as I confirmed it, Jack's eyes widened.

"What's up with those 'manly' eyelashes of his?"Jack gagged. "Hans doesn't even have a publicly known last name, we just call him Hans of the Southern Isles. You know, he's trouble. Stay away from him."

If Jack didn't trust him, he must have a pretty good reason. I decided not to trust Hans either.

"You know, you are an amazing big sister, and an amazing person." He said intensely. "Don't let anyone make you think differently."

Jack decided to tell me a story this time: about his childhood. He saved his sister from falling into thin ice, but fell in himself. Almost dying, he struggled for his life but was rescued, and became sick after that. He had to stay in the hospital for a long time. Then, he gained a troublemaker reputation and was sent to this "fancy" boarding school because he was "too much for the club (school) to handle."

"Your childhood is so epic but scary." I said. "I would've preferred that to mine."

"You know, your childhood you deserved was robbed from you." Jack looked downcast. "That's unfair. But hey, let's make up for it."

"Where should I start?" I asked, leaning in subconsciously.

We leaned in closer and closer, and I closed my eyes, subconsciously. I could see the flawless paleness of Jack's face. I just saw Jack's entrancing eyes and him, not the distance between us.

We were an inch apart when Jack yelled,

"Shut up!"

Startled, I opened my eyes. We noticed the distance between us and we jerked back simultaneously, both of us turning pink.

"Sorry?" I asked. "Did I say something?"

"No no no!" Jack turned red. "I uh…heard some rats."

"There are rats here?" I asked, suspiciously.

"No, I mean, ugh, never mind." Jack ran a hand through his hair, usually something he did when he was in an awkward situation, thinking, or just trying to be Mr. Mysterious.

We had an awkward silent moment, and then there was a suspicious crash. I was sure that Jack was swearing under his breath. He crawled back to the vent entrance and pulled on the vent cover, his knuckles turning white with the effort. It was hopeless, it was locked.

Jack then noticed a blanket lying on top of the lid, with some sort of paper on it. He opened the folded paper and blushed. Stuffing it in his pocket, he made no comment. I didn't press him for details.

"Hey, uh, it's getting late." Jack said uneasily. "And we're kinda locked in here…"

"What?" I panicked. "I need to get back to my dormitory! What are they going to think?!"

"Don't worry about what people think." Jack said, throwing the blanket at me. "Sounds like you need a little fun instead. Looks like we're stuck up here though, so I can't escape from the school with you to go to the arcade or whatever. Not fun. Anyways, you want the blanket?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, but comforted by Jack's reassurance.

"We're sleeping up here." Jack said.

My face turned red. I was not just in, but SLEEPING in a small, enclosed, confined space with Jack Frost right beside me, the guy who I kind of liked.

"Uh, it's cold though." I said, feeling bad.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." He remarked.

"That was my line!" I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"The cold never bothered US anyways." He corrected. "Happy, Frost Babe?"

"Not that name!"

We started a small friendly banter, but eventually, neither of us took the blanket. Laughing, I threw it at Jack.

As best as we could, we kept our distance but were somewhat forced to be close unless I wanted Jack's feet in my face or vice-versa. Luckily, the vent was somewhat wide, its diameter allowing two to lie.

"Goodnight, Elsie." Jack yawned, and turned over.

I closed my eyes and heard Jack's gentle snoring/breathing as I finally felt..accepted. I found someone like me, but not like me at the same time. The same, yet opposites. I glanced at Jack. He looked so peaceful, so cute. In an act of kindness, I put the blanket over Jack, who seemed to fall asleep way too easily and quickly. And then I saw his eye open slightly and the corner of his lips curve upwards in a smirk.

"Cozy, are you?" I asked, blushing. I was so grateful that it was dark!

"Some people fall asleep quickly, but are woken up easily." Jack remarked. "I'm cozier than you, at least I'm not wearing a scratchy uniform! This hoodie is warm too."

"Goodnight, Jack." I said, lying down again, shivering a bit while feeling the weird coldness of the hard vent. "And stop gloating in my face!"

* * *

During the night, I could have sworn that I felt something being put on me while I was asleep, if that is possible. When I woke up, Jack's hoodie was on top of me, like a blanket. His hoodie was surprisingly soft and it smelt like pine and like cold if that had a smell.

I turned around and I was face-to-face with Jack. I almost screamed, but I quickly turned over, a blush growing on my cheek. I didn't think we were that close together... Squirming over, I inched my way towards the side of the vent, away from Jack.

I stayed still as I heard Jack yawn and stretch, moving around. He sits up, and the blanket falls off of him.

He sighed as he stretched, but then lay back down. Then I felt him playing with my hair, but I wasn't so sure. I was facing the wall and could barely make out a reflection of Jack. Blushing even more, I tried to ignore it.

"Had your fun?" I asked, deciding to tease him.

Jack blushes and immediately lets go of my hair. "Uh."

"Are you always this articulate?" I asked,

Jack changes the topic. "I think we're late.."

Checking my watch, I realize that we slept in until noon.

I thought of my father...would we he say?

"Elsa, I sent you to this school to study, not to fool around."

_Stay cool, Elsa._

_Breathe in, breathe out._

"Don't worry." Jack said. "Hey, the vent's unlocked! Uh, so let's go!"

He hurriedly slipped down the opening and then he stacked boxes in a staircase for me to walk down on.

"Aw, what a gentleman. Thanks." I said, winking. "And how did you even slide all the way down here?"

"Jack magic." Jack responded, ruffling my hair a bit. "So, you wanna go have ice cream again? It's on me."

_My dad and school can wait._ I decided. _It's time to have a little fun instead._

* * *

**Pokémon reference, anyone? Let it Go!**

**I tried to finish this earlier. :D**

**Don't forget to review and follow (a favourite would be nice too) :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Alive

**Over 10, 000 views?! 83 reviews! AHHHHHHH :D Thank you every single person who has read this! You guys are the best!**

** Thank you all again for reviewing, following, and favouriting! :-)**

**Elsa POV**

* * *

"You wanna go watch a movie?" Jack asked nonchalantly while leaning against the stair railing.

"Does this involve skipping class?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Maybe~" Jack said in a sing-song voice as he slid down the ledge at the side of the stairs.

"I guess it couldn't hurt.." I trailed off, walking down the stairs.

"I'm glad you see things my way! Weaseltown's Lessons are so boring anyway." Jack stuck his tongue out playfully. "He won't notice if we are gone."

* * *

"Movie?" Jack asked, while lounging around in his dormitory.

"I'm not too sure…"

"Oh, come on! We weren't caught last time."

"That was last time."

"Don't make me force you." Jack warned as he opened the window wide.

"I will, Frosty." I turned around.

"Please come?" Jack made a face described as 'the smoulder'. It was so cute… One eyebrow was sloped up while the other was turned down a bit more, but still sloping up. His eyes seemed to be smaller and crescent-shaped, and his lips were a bit puffed out with a lopsided smile.

"Ye-No. Nice try." I stuttered, turning red.

"Then you leave me no choice." Jack took out a stick from under his bed.

"Why do you keep a stick under your bed? That's sorta unsanitary." I wrinkled my nose. "You aren't going to hit me with it, you'd never hit a girl anyway."

"Oh please, it's not a stick, it's a staff. Don't be restickulous." Jack said, leaning on it slightly

"That was terrible!"I facepalmed.

"Treeable, or not, well, princess, you're coming with me."

Before I can react, he loops the curved part of his stick (staff) around my waist and he tossed me out the window.

"What was that for?! I'm going to die!" I yelled, but Jack followed me nimbly.

I land with a little rustle into a big tree with strong branches, Jack landing ninja-like next to me.

"That pun was horrible. Treeable?"I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"You ask that question first?" Jack looked amused. "First, you screech about dying, and then you comment on my pun, without even telling me that I'm crazy? That's what I love about you."

That made me feel like blushing, but I tried to cover it.

"Come on, we'll be late!" Jack is already at the foot of the tree.

"I though you didn't care about time." I remarked as I searched with my foot in a lady-like manner for the next branch.

"I do when it's for someone important." Jack said, making me blush momentarily. "Now hurry up!"

"You can't blame me for never climbing trees." I remarked daintily.

I took an extra long time on purpose, but Jack didn't really seem to mind.  
"Come on, Snowflake." He grinned, making the sun seem like a black hole. "We got a movie to catch."

* * *

"Please?" Jack asked. "Don't make me do the smoulder again."

He waves two colourful tickets in front of my face.

"You know I don't go to amusement parks." I said matter-of-factly. "I have never been to one anyway."

"Oh come on!" Jack said exasperated. "You need to go at least once!"

"No." I replied.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"NO."

"Oh come on, everyone will be there…" Jack suddenly must have realized that I don't like crowds and frowned. "I mean, there won't be many people there.."

"How cute, just don't be so obvious when covering up." I stuck my tongue out childishly. "Fine."

What a mistake I made, listening to Jack.

I found myself at the foot of a huge roller coaster with loop-de-loops and an almost 90 degree angle drop.

"The Temperature Drop! It's the newest one!" Jack chattered excitedly.

"Only a crazy person would go on that!" Hiccup shuddered.

He and (secretly)I gulped as we heard screams of either torture or joy.

"Nah, Hiccup, it's just you who wouldn't. You would wet your pants if you did." Merida declared.

"I'm not worrying, I'll have Hans come on with me!" Anna swooned.

Jack and I exchanged a look. Hans hadn't come yet, but he promised Anna.

"Hopefully, he's so dumb that he'd get lost." Astrid remarked to Merida.

I don't think anyone wanted Hans to come, minus Anna.

"In the meanwhile, can I sit with you, Kristoff?" Anna cheerily skipped over to him.

"Do you want to sit-"

"Hey guys!" Tooth cheerfully interrupted.

I turned around awkwardly, feeling like I was intruding on their conversation.

Before I walked out of earshot, I heard Tooth say, "We should sit together, I won't be scared when I'm next to you!"

That sparked up some jealousy in me, but I stayed composed and quiet.

Punzie was off with her crush, Flynn. Flynn would be a great thief; he was sneaky and could smoulder his way out of anything. Somehow, I think Jack was more pro. Anna was talking to a very amused Kristoff, Hiccup was going on to disprove Merida's 'Hiccup Wetting Pants' theory, and Bunny…was standing awkwardly, just like me.

"Hello, Bunny." I said formally.

"G'Day, Elsa." He acknowledged curtly.

"So, are you going on the Temperature Drop?"

"Depends… If Jack says that I'm too chicken, I'll have to prove him wrong. I prefer the underground roller coaster."

"I'll tell them to go on that one next." I tried to smile.

"So, Tooth!" Jack dragged Tooth and himself towards me and Bunnymund. "What do you think about riding with good ole Fluffball? It's Elsa's first time in forever on a roller coaster…. so what do you say?"

Tooth sighed. "Maybe just this once."

"You'll have fun." Jack persuaded as he shoved her gently towards Bunny.

"Sorry about that." Jack said as we walked out of earshot. "She's been acting weirdly."

"Maybe it's because she likes you!" I blurted out in my head.

Jack looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Don't be a sourpuss!" Jack smiled. "Now, who wants to ride in the first one?"

"I thought you were aiming for speed?" I asked. "The back is actually the fastest."

"Oh, well in that case, back it is." Jack said. "Anything for you."

I was sure he meant it in a friendly way, but a gut feeling told me that he meant so much more.

"Well..uh, it's okay, we can sit in the front?" I asked. "Not trying to rain on your parade."

"More like snow." He smirked. "The faster, the better."

* * *

I smiled as I came back to the school. My weekend was perfect, even though I didn't complete any homework.

I flopped onto my bed, closing my eyes as I remembered the thrilling roller coaster ride. Hiccup surprisingly didn't wet his pants, but he tripped and fell after the ride because he was so disoriented.

"_That was awesome!" Jack exclaimed. "Elsa, do you want to buy some cotton candy?"_

_"Sure, but first, let's go again!" I felt amazing. I haven't felt like this since…well… I was little and I was figure skating. I truly felt alive._

"_That's my girl!" Jack winked as we sprinted back to the ride, Hiccup looking at us like we were crazy._

I heard the sharp, urgent vibration of my phone. Picking it up, I saw that I had missed near 50 calls. From my father.

Oh shoot, how did I mess up this badly?

I panicked as I answered the call, taking deep breaths in and out to reassure myself.

"Elsa." My father said sternly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What were you thinking, skipping all of the classes? You know those are very important for your future." He paused.

"I may have skipped some classes," I replied, trying not to let my voice shake. "But I caught up on all the work, with no difficulty."

"Is that so?" I could imagine my father being suspicious, but he continued. "Is this school too easy? We could always have you transfer. Our homeschooling program and other schools taught you manner, poise, grace, and had better academics."

"No!" I said loudly. "I mean, no. Sorry, father."

"But you still haven't answered my question. Why did you skip class?" He sounded a bit gentle.

I inhaled. "Because, I have a friend. And you might've told me to focus on academics, but that isn't living life to its fullest, like my friend taught me to do. That is better than being cooped up, being groomed and being the perfect girl that you always have to be. Having a little bit of fun is necessary."

"I see. So it's your friend who is distracting you from studies. Who is this friend? What's her name?"

"It's not a she." I said boldly. "He's a he. Jack Frost. And I never met someone as inspirational as him."

"Jack Frost?" I could see my father pensively staring off into space. "Elsa, you know you can't let yourself be distracted by boys. I'm sure this Old Man Winter wouldn't mind if you dumped him."

I chuckled when I realized my father must be reading off of a cue card, but abruptly cut myself off.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Elsa, I don't want you to hang around this boy. He means trouble. Skipping class and flunking tests, playing around with girls' hearts."

"That isn't Jack-"

"Everyone has a hidden side."

"Papa…"

"Stop, I'm only doing what is best for you."

"How do you know what is best for me?!" I practically screamed. "You took away my childhood by making me study and pressuring me. I never had fun, I never knew how amazing people could be! Maybe you don't know what's best for you!"

There was a pause.

"Sorry Papa, I don't know what came over me."

Father inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Maybe, but just don't hang around Jack Frost. He means trouble. I accept your apology. Perhaps hang out with people more similar to you, such as some boys sent from my work colleagues to your school. They are good, well raised men. Goodbye Elsa."

My father hung up.

Yeah, they may be well raised, but they aren't Jack! Self proclaimed, 'snowballs and fun times' and not 'hard work and deadlines'. They wouldn't have his looks, his personality, they would be the complete boring opposite.

Oddly, I didn't feel like crying.

I still felt alive.

Alive for standing up for myself and Jack, regardless if it was the right thing or not.


End file.
